The Water Mage
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: Haruhi is a new student at Ouran and is hiding something, but she's not the only one. She meets a group who all have their own secrets and they just might have to work together when something old and powerful pulls them together. As strange as they are, she can't help but wonder, why is she so drawn to them? *Cowritten by uyay and don't-even-ask1*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kotoko sat on a futon rolled out in the middle of the small family room. Ryoji flitted about, bringing her water and checking the door for the birthing assistant that was do any moment.

"Ryoji! Ryoji sit down! For goodness sake, you're making me anxious," she scolded the floundering man.

"Oh, my beautiful wife, I can not help it! I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Come here!" Kotoko wiggled her hand for her husband to hold. He took it and squeezed, but refused to sit. A knock came from outside the front door.

"Oh! That must be her!" Ryoji rushed to the door and opened it, dragging a young woman in to the room before anything could be said.

The woman had warm brown hair that reached mid-back, and honey brown eyes. A light blush dusted her cheeks. "I-I'm Miyu…" she stuttered out.

"What happened to Yuuka? I thought she was supposed to be the one sent?" Ryoji asked, checking Miyu out as if she were a suspect for a deadly crime. He wasn't about to let a stranger near his wife and unborn child.

"She, she couldn't make it."

"Leave the poor girl alone, Ryoji. Come here, Miyu-san. I'm afraid I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh! Ok, umm…. I need water, towels, and scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I brought a table to measure the child on…. Oh! Do you have a baby blanket?" Miyu instructed and asked Ryoji.

"I'll go get it!" he shouted. Kotoko giggled before leaning over in another contraction.

"Quick!" Miyu shouted after Ryoji.

...Time Skip…

"Oh, look at her!" Kotoko cooed.

"She's so precious."

Ryoji and Kotoko both sat on the futon as Miyu cleaned up. Kotoko held a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a yellow blanket in her arms. She had short brown hair and blue eyes that would turn to brown when she was older. "Haruhi…" Kotoko whispered. "Spring day."

"Our beautiful baby girl." Ryoji beamed at his wife with pride, brushing a brown strand of hair out of her face. "I love you." he turned back to the child and added, "I love her."

"Me, too."

Suddenly a shimmering blue shadowed over Haruhi's face. Blue waves rolled around her left eye. Blue turned to white in swirls that swept on the outer edge of her eye, mimicking wind, and white turned to an earth brown in pebble like shapes that ventured under her eye. The brown changed to a fiery red that defined scales before a lightning streak of yellow traced the line of her nose. The yellow ventured off into swirls of black and white that washed over her cheek.

"Ryoji?" Kotoko asked with a shaky, hushed voice. Maybe he knew what the strange markings meant.

"How?" The rambunctious man was for once out of words. They both looked to Miyu, who was now standing in front of them with eyes filled with wonder and mild curiosity. "How?" Ryoji repeated, this time his voice came out stronger.

"I, I can't tell you…" Miyu mumbled. "God, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What's wrong with her!" Ryoji was shouting now, and Haruhi started crying.

Kotoko fainted.

...

"Kotoko? Kotoko?" a strange male voice called out to her. Kotoko slowly opened her eyes, revealing an empty white space. A man with gelled black hair and sharp black eyes peered at her.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Despite the knots in her stomach, Kotoko managed to keep her voice flat and strong.

"All will be revealed. Trust me." He smirked.

"Why would I trust you? I don't even know your name."

"Fujioka Koizumi at your service." He bowed.

"Fujioka? Ryoji never mentioned you…" Kotoko murmured warily.

"That would be, my dear, because Ryoji doesn't know me."

"Then how-"

"Would I expect you to believe me? Because I know what those markings on your daughter mean."

"Huh!" Kyoko gasped as Koizumi disappeared. "What? What do they mean?" she cried out. She spun around, looking for the strange man before finding him behind her.

"You see, I'm not normal." Kotoko narrowed her eyes. _No duh._ "I'm Haruhi's ancestor, and I need her help."

"Ancestor?"

"Great great great, you get the point, Grandfather."

"But how?"

"I was killed."

"I'm confused."

"And soon, the world will join me."

"But how-"

"Unless Haruhi stops them."

"Who? What? How? Why?"

"I can't tell you too much."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Koizumi sighed and held out his hand. A small orb of water slowly started forming. With his other hand he drew out a stream of water and drew a figure eight.

"I, I'm dreaming!" Kotoko protested. "Otherwise, stuff like that doesn't exist!"

"Does this feel fake?" Koizumi's stream of water floated towards her and wrapped around her, tickling her skin before returning to the orb and evaporating.

"But how?"

Koizumi shrugged. "There's more to this world than there seems. Mages are all around you, using magic hidden from mortal eyes."

"And what does this have to do with Haruhi?"

"Haruhi's a mage."

A/N: Haruhi means Spring Day


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Haruhi closed the door to her bedroom and walked down the short hallway. _I hate Mondays_, she thought to herself as she set her bag down by the door. She entered the kitchen and saw her father dancing around while waiting for the water to boil on the stove. He was humming something, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. She picked up the bowl of rice on the table and took a bite.

"Dad, can you give me the spice?" she asked.

Ranka jumped and spun around. "Haruhi!" he cried. "You startled me! I didn't hear you!"

"Sorry," Haruhi murmured. She walked past her father and grabbed the jar of spice.

Ranka smiled at his daughter. "It's fine. Now, sit down for breakfast. You can't be up and about."

"Dad, it's okay." Haruhi poured the spice on the rice and mixed it.

Ranka walked past Haruhi with an empty cup of tea leaves. He pulled out a chair at the table across from Haruhi and sat down. Haruhi sighed and took a seat. "We have to talk," Ranka started.

"About what? It's my first day."

"That's it." Ranka spun the empty cup in his hands. "I need you to not show your full potential."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and swallowed a mouthful of rice. "What do you mean? Why?"

"You can't show how powerful you really are. Just... dial down your element a bit," Ranka continued.

"Why?" Haruhi repeated.

Ranka set the cup down and looked at Haruhi. "I'm afraid people might try and take advantage of my sweet daughter if they saw how truly powerful you are."

Haruhi nearly rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know. I know, but still, for your father? Please just promise me," Ranka pleaded.

Haruhi took a bite of rice and nodded. "Fine."

"Awesome!" Ranka cheered happily. He started to speak again but Haruhi interrupted.

"Dad?"

Ranka smiled at Haruhi. "Yes, pumpkin?"

"The water's going to boil over soon."

Ranka's eyes widened, and he leapt from his chair. He turned off the stove and removed the now boiling water from the burner. He cursed and set the pan to the side. Looking back at Haruhi calmly eating her rice, he muttered, "Yes, she does have her mother's relaxed personality…"

"Did you say something?" Haruhi asked looking up from her bowl.

"No, no. Nothing important," Ranka answered picking up his tea cup from the table.

Haruhi shrugged it off and turned back to her rice. "Okay then…"

…..Time Skip….

Haruhi looked at the map and then back up at the school. She sighed and looked back at the map. _This is going to be a long day…_

Haruhi walked inside the school and stood in the main hall. _Damn. This place is huge…_ The ceiling was twenty feet above Haruhi's head and she felt miniscule. She glanced at her schedule, looking for her first period. _Okay, now room 327...where would that be?_

Haruhi shrugged and tried the right side first. She decided trial and error was probably her best option at this point. She walked down the hallway for a while and then turned left. She consulted her map again and turned right, then up a staircase. Then left. Then right. Haruhi stopped and sighed. This was not working.

Looking up, she saw a young blond man at the end of the hall. She walked to him and tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. I just need some help…"

The man turned around and Haruhi immediately regretted asking for his help. "Why hello there!" he said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you around before! Are you new?"

Wordlessly, Haruhi nodded.

"Do you need help finding your class?" Before Haruhi could respond, the blond continued, "Of course you do! I'm happy to help!" The young man pulled the map and schedule out of Haruhi's hands and scanned them. He looked back up at Haruhi and his violet eyes glimmered. Haruhi regretted asking this man.

"A first year, huh?" When Haruhi didn't reply immediately, the man continued, "Well, I am Suoh Tamaki, a second year in this wonderful school. Now please do me the pleasure of giving me your name, young man."

"Fujioka...Haruhi."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "You are the new commoner student!" he gasped. Taking a step back, Tamaki let his eyes roam over Haruhi's body and Haruhi suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I should have known," Tamaki decided nodding his head. "Your clothes do scream _commoner._"

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, stunned by the audacity of the second year.

Tamaki flipped his hair dramatically and sighed. "Oh well, I am still bound to my honor as a host to show you your way." Tamaki started down the hall at a brisk pace. "This way, commoner."

_Commoner? _Haruhi thought dejectedly. _Just wait and see when I get a hold of him…_

"So tell me, was it hard to get in this private school? Do you have a terrible backstory? Why are your clothes so ugly? Can you not afford new ones? Do you live on the street, struggling to get by each day? Do you have to work? Where do you live? Who cut your hair? They should be fired…" Tamaki trailed off with the last sentence coming to a halt in the middle of a hallway. "Aha! This way!" he said turning left, down another hallway.

Haruhi jogged to keep up with the man. She would have left him but he still had her schedule and map, both essential to her survival here if she didn't want to ask for directions again.

"So," Tamaki prompted as Haruhi caught up with him.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. "So what?"

"So what are your answers?"

Haruhi sighed. "Can you ask the questions one by one?"

"Commoners," Tamaki muttered. "Such flimsy memories. I believe the first one was if it was difficult to get in this school."

Haruhi shrugged. "Sorta, I guess. I studied for the better part of a month."

"Do you have a terrible backstory?"

"I don't see how it matters if I do or not," Haruhi countered.

"Why are your clothes so...hideous?"

"...these are my favorite clothes.."

"Continuing on," Tamaki said as he turned down a different hallway and immediately opening a door. It led to a large staircase which Tamaki climbed two steps at a time. "Do you live on the street?"

"Of course not!" Haruhi huffed. "I'm not homeless!"

"Do you work?" Tamaki asked as he reached the top of the staircase. He looked down at Haruhi who was running up as fast as she could.

Haruhi shook her head. "Only when we have school off."

"Where do you live?"

"That's kind of personal, Senpai."

Tamaki opened the door and ushered Haruhi through. "Just down this hallway." Tamaki gave Haruhi a gentle nudge to get her walking. "And I believe the last question was who cut your hair?"

"I did."

Tamaki shook his head and laughed. "Not surprising. Could you not afford one?"

"It's just easier if I do it myself," Haruhi answered gruffly.

Tamaki came to an abrupt stop. "We're here," he said. "And perfect timing, even if I do say so myself."

Haruhi stopped a few steps after Tamaki and looked at her new classroom. "Thanks, I guess," she said. "Can I have my map and schedule now?"

"Sure thing, Fujioka-san," Tamaki said as he handed her the papers. He ruffled her hair. "Now stay out of trouble now, got it?" he continued with a wink.

"Whatever," Haruhi muttered as she walked inside her new classroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Fujioka, correct?" Haruhi was asked as she walked through the door of her first class. An older woman who had salt and pepper hair and glasses that hid her eyes asked. She nodded shortly. "Welcome to Ouran. I'm your English teacher, Mrs. Kimura. You will also have me for traditional Japanese."

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi gave a polite bow of her head. "I was hoping I could talk to you about my classwork."

"I fail to see what you might have to ask."

"I was wondering if there was a way I could work on next year's stuff as well?"

"Quite eager to learn, aren't we?" Mrs. Kimura raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"You could say that."

"Here." She handed Haruhi a stack of books. "Always happy to help an eager student." She cast a glare towards the clock that hung on the wall next to the door. "Now go! Shoo!"

"Where?" Haruhi asked, confused. Several strange faces in uniforms had found their seats already, but Haruhi wasn't sure she could be anymore lost. At least that… floundering rich bastard… had helped her find the classroom, else she would not be there in the first place.

"Oh, uh….." Mrs. Kimura paused and looked around. "There, you, uh, you sit there. Yes, that's good. This will be good."

"Ok?" Haruhi asked more to herself than her teacher. Mrs. Kimura seemed a little flitter minded at the moment. Haruhi followed the woman's finger to a seat in between two redheads. Two identical redheads, at that, and they had matching smirks that twisted her stomach in knots. _This is not good,_ Haruhi thought to herself. She shook the foreboding thoughts away and walked to the seat, promptly sitting down and pretending she couldn't feel the twins curious stare at the side of her heads.

"He's kinda ugly, isn't he, Kaoru?" the twin on her left asked. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled. _Don't listen. Don't listen._

"Yeah. What'd he do, cut his hair with a lawn mower?" The twin on her right asked. _What's with people and my hair?_

"And I don't think those glasses were ever in style." _Hey! These were my grandfather's!_

"Mr. Fujioka!" Mrs. Kimura called. Haruhi's head, which had dipped down to hide behind her hair, shot up. "Quiet down!" The twins snickered as Haruhi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?" Haruhi asked, but it went ignored.

"Now, class," Mrs. Kimura started.

Haruhi tried to focus, she did, but that's kind of hard to do when you have spit balls flying at you. And erasers. And anything else you can think of. The twins had thought she was a mess before, they were hardly containing their hysterics now that they had begun their torture. Haruhi was shaking. She was furious. Who did those rich bastards think they were? Mrs. Kimura ignored everything besides sending an occasional glare at Haruhi.

"Will you stop?" Haruhi finally hissed as quiet as she could.

"Oh? So he speaks. Did you hear that, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother. _Stupid rich bastards, don't even know I'm a girl…._

"No one saw it coming," Hikaru snickered. Haruhi felt like banging her head on her desk.

"Look at all his books." Kaoru pocked an intruding finger at the books that sat on the corner of her desk.

"Hey, aren't those next year's books?" Hikaru asked. _So maybe they aren't completely daft._

"You mean you actually study?" Kaoru asked her for a change.

_Now that's a first, they never asked me anything before. _"The sooner I can get out of here the better," Haruhi muttered.

"Why do you go here in the first place?" Kaoru asked.

"I want to be a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Hikaru laughed. "Who would hire someone as ugly as you?"

Haruhi tensed. _Say one more thing. Just one….._

"Hello?" a masculine voice came over the intercom.

"Yes?" Mrs. Kimura asked.

"I need to see a Fujioka Haruhi down in my office, please!" the man had a light voice and gave a chuckle at the end.

"Ok. She'll be right down."

Haruhi stood, and with a look to the teacher grabbed her books to take with her. The twins laughed again. "Oh look, the ugly lawyer is in trouble on his first day," Hikaru joked.

Haruhi didn't even bother looking at him before walking to the front of the classroom. Before she walked out the door she hesitated, and cast a look at Mrs. Kiruma. "Down the hall, last door on your left," Mrs. Kiruma explained. Haruhi nodded in thanks and left.

The walk down was short and sweet, and luckily Haruhi had no problem following her teacher's instructions. Infact, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. A rather large sign with bright pastel lettering labeled the room 'Headmaster Suoh's Office'.

Haruhi knocked once, twice, three times before the same voice from the intercom called for her to enter. "Fujioka Haruhi-kun. How nice to finally meet you in person." A tall man with brown hair and welcoming eyes took her hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "I must admit, I was expecting you to look more like you did in your middle school picture."

Haruhi normally would have been shocked, but knowing her dad had spoken with this man before, she had her ideas on how Headmaster Suoh got a hold of her picture. "Hello, Suoh-sama."

"Please, take a seat." Headmaster Suoh motioned to one of two love seats situated on either side of a glass coffee table. After she sat down on the plush leather upholstery, Suoh took his own seat across from her. "So, how was your first day? Do you like it here? Oh, I hope it's to your expectations. Oh, who am I kidding, you probably expected less. I hope it's not too overwhelming. It's not, is it? Is everyone treating you nicely? Although, I should probably wait until you don't look like a train wreck to ask that….."

Haruhi tried not to be offended as she took in a deep breath. The man seemed awfully familiar, though she wasn't sure why. "Excuse me," Haruhi interrupted before he could get any further, "Suoh-sama, but I was wondering why you called me down here?"

"Oh yes, of course. Forgive me, Haruhi-kun." Suoh sighed before becoming serious. "You are aware of our elemental placing test, correct?" Haruhi nodded in recognition. "Good. I'm aware that you are still in need of taking yours." Haruhi nodded again. "Are you busy tomorrow?" This time she shook her head. "Do you mind if you take your test during school hours? I know you are very studious."

"I'm not sure I would learn anything in class, anyways," Haruhi said in compliance. "That should be fine." At Suoh's questioning glance she added, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Is that all then, Suoh-sama?"

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow, then, Haruhi-kun."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Haruhi walked out of the office, sighing. _I am so done with this school. I just hope my element test goes well tomorrow._ Haruhi took slow strides down the hallway. On a bench outside of what Haruhi took as the athletic room, two athletes were sitting on a bench with bags at their feet.

"Do you think our game's gonna get rained out tomorrow?" the one on the left asked.

The other reclined on the bench with his hands behind his head. "Is it supposed to rain tomorrow? I hadn't heard."

"Yeah," the first said, nodding. "Thunderstorms and everything."

Haruhi spaced out. _Are there supposed to be thunderstorms tomorrow? I haven't kept up with the weather lately…_

….._FLASHBACK…_

_Haruhi sat on the couch, her favorite chapter book in her hands. She turned the page, her eyes scanning over the words animatedly. She had just entered kindergarten and was well ahead of the other children in her class. Her teacher was ecstatic that she finally had a student that she didn't have to teach the very basics to because Haruhi had picked them up herself. She was fully supporting Haruhi's accelerated learning and supplying her with books to challenge her and learn from._

_Haruhi had just started a new chapter when she saw a flash outside the window. She looked up and saw small droplets on the window and dark clouds outside. "Mam-" she started when a loud clash shook their apartment. Haruhi yelped and dropped her book. She slid off the couch and onto the floor, crying. _

"_Haruhi!" a voice called. "Haruhi, are you okay?"_

_Haruhi said with a shaky voice, "Mama?" Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Haruhi buried her face in her knees._

_Kotoko entered the room and saw her daughter on the floor, whimpering, her face in her knees. "Haruhi," she said softly._

"_Make the rain go away," Haruhi pleaded, her voice cracking._

_Kotoko walked to Haruhi and sat beside her. She pulled Haruhi into her lap and kissed her head. "You know I can't do that, sweetie. If I could, I would, but I can't."_

_Haruhi buried her head into her mother's shoulder and cried. Kotoko rubbed circles into Haruhi's back and murmured comforting things in her ear. At each flash of lightning Haruhi would wince, and at every clap of thunder Haruhi would cry out only to be reassured by her mother._

_After five minutes of being cradled, Haruhi's eyelids started to droop. She fell asleep feeling warm, safe, and loved. Kotoko sat with Haruhi in her lap until the storm stopped. Then she picked the girl up and carried her to her bedroom. Gently, she laid Haruhi down on her bed and covered her with her blankets. She kissed her forehead; whispered, "I love you;" and left the room._

…_...Several Years Later….._

_Haruhi sat on the couch with a textbook in her lap. She flipped the page and scanned the text looking for the next answer on the worksheet. Finding it, she wrote down the answer to the question on the paper next to her._

_Haruhi looked at the rest of the paper. She only had five more questions left, and she could do with a break. She set the textbook and worksheet down on the coffee table and placed her pencil on top. Haruhi walked to the kitchen and glanced at the table. Her father had left a note explaining that he wouldn't be home from work until late and to make sure to eat and do her homework and to maybe go out with friends (but not guys!) and that he loved her. She rolled her eyes affectionately thinking of her father and grabbed a banana off the counter. She opened the banana and took a bite. Once she finished the banana, she tossed the peel in the trash and was about to head to the refrigerator for a drink when she saw a flash._

No, no, no, _Haruhi thought. _The weather said it would be cloudy! Only cloudy and twenty percent of rain!

_Haruhi sprinted for the living room window and glanced out. Dark, ominous clouds covered the sky and blocked out all sunlight. A few flashes danced around in the clouds and Haruhi winced. Her eyes burned and she shut the curtains with a strong pull of her hand. Haruhi grabbed a blanket and crawled under the table, scared of what was to come._

_The first clap of thunder was unexpected and incredibly loud. Haruhi screamed. Shaking, she pulled the blanket around her tighter. She buried her face in her knees and ignored the tears dripping off her chin._

_Terror. The thunder brought terror. The only thing Haruhi wished she didn't have to deal with on her own but she had to. Her mother was gone, never to come back. She had seen that for herself._

_During the part between lightning flashes and thunder, Haruhi could almost imagine her mother was there with her. Holding her. Talking to her. Reassuring her that everything would be alright if Haruhi could just hold on until the storm was over. The sun would be back again, her mother always promised._

_If she closed her eyes hard enough, she could feel the ghost of her mother's arms around her, her warm body holding Haruhi, her steady heartbeat settling Haruhi and lulling her into a restful sleep. A particular loud thunder clap interrupted Haruhi's thoughts and she sobbed. She was alone, no one was left to comfort her and wipe away her tears when she needed it the most._

…..._Present_….

Distracted from her thoughts, Haruhi ran into something and was knocked to the ground.

"What the hell?" she heard a low voice say in front of her.

Coming back to reality, she saw a dark haired male in front of her. What she had done dawned on her. "Oh my god, I am _so _sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Yes, well obviously," the man cut her off gruffly. He stood up and straightened his glasses. "Perhaps if you weren't daydreaming you would be able to watch was happening right in front of you, unless you lack the wisdom of a two year old."

Haruhi looked up at the man, rage filling her. "Hold on, it was just as much as your fault as it was mine! You ran into me too, you know!"

The man scoffed. "If that is what you wish to think."

Haruhi stood up, now very angry. She was tempted to use her powers but dismissed the thought quickly. She would control herself. It was ill-advised to use powers against non-mages. In other words, you just didn't or else you became the lowest of the mages. "You cannot go blaming this on me!"

"Sounds like someone's having a bad day. I see no reason in trying to take it out on whoever you bump into in the hallway." The man straightened his glasses again and jotted something down in a black notebook that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He shut it with a loud clap and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The man walked off without waiting for a response. Haruhi stood there, aghast.

_Is this how everyone at this school acts? Like they're privileged? Like they're better? _Haruhi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Mom, I don't know if I can do this…_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Haruhi sighed after looking in the fourth library. She had finished her final class of the day, and seeing as her dad was working, she decided to stay after and study. Unfortunately for her, the prestigious students of Ouran Academy did not have the word 'quiet' in their surely extensive vocabulary. How it was missed, Haruhi did not know. Four libraries, four, and not a single one quiet and adapt for her studying needs. She didn't get it.

_They couldn't have one, just one, silent library? One single studying sanctuary? _Haruhi carped to herself. From what she had seen of the students here, it wouldn't do any good to complain aloud. _If only they knew…._ she murmured. She was a diamond in the rough, and she knew it. It wasn't everyday a mage was born into a peasant family, in fact, it was unheard of. Not that most people knew of magery, as it was. Magic was hidden carefully from mortals. Only mages knew of the elements, and there was no intention on anyone's part for that to change. Anyone that mattered, anyways.

Ouran Academy was the first high school, or school period, to teach both mortal and immortal children. With high academics and outstanding students, Ouran Academy prided in their unusual array of pupils. Haruhi was lucky to be part of the bunch, as she was the first ever scholarship student and poor person at Ouran. It was a dream come true, as she wished to follow in her mother's footsteps in becoming a lawyer.

'_Your mother would be proud' _her father would say.

Haruhi marched up a set of stairs and paused when she found the door of an 'abandoned music room three'. All she had to hear were the screeching girls to continue walking. She was ready to give up.

_It must be a club. Humans are allowed to stay after school on Mondays for such festivities._ Haruhi could find no other fathomable reason for the screeching. And that's the way it was. Humans stayed after school on mondays for extra-curricular activities-clubs, sports, etc-and mages practiced their elements after school the other days of the weeks. All mages were grouped according to their abilities. Haruhi had heard rumors of a group of master elementalists, something extremely rare for a high school to have. College, sure, but not high school.

_I wonder where I'll be placed?_ Haruhi asked herself. _Probably the lowest rank since I'm a commoner._ Haruhi scowled. Ability was judged based on talent shown in their elemency test. Haruhi's was the next day. She knew she had the skill of a higher ranking elementalist, but commoners weren't taken positively at this school, if the students were anything to go by.

"Hey! Poor guy!" Haruhi looked up from her thoughts at the sound of a foreigner.

"Yeah, you! With the ugly clothes and hair!" A group of boys, four exactly with ruffed up uniforms and a couple of girls under their arms, called out. _For example….._

"Can I help you?" Haruhi asked. She didn't even attempt to sound pleasant

"Why yes you can," another boy informed her with a sluggish gait in his walk as he ambled closer. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "You could leave this school."

"You see," one of the girls giggled, "commoners don't belong here. You have the wrong school."

"And what school, exactly, should I be in?" Haruhi dared to taunt her. _Blonde ditz…._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"The one for ugly people!" the girl retorted like it was a well known fact. To her, it probably was.

"Mmm…" Haruhi gave crooked smile and averted her gaze to the floor, giving an annoyed sigh. "You mustn't have gotten the memo. I go here now. Suck it up, get over it, whatever. It is what it is."

"Listen here, commoner trash," a guy said, punctuating each word. He untangled his arm from the girl's waist and stepped forward, his friend following suit. He poked a finger at her chest. "You, simpleton, poor, worthless, piece of commoner trash-"

"Well isn't someone feeling redundant today," Haruhi smarted off with a role of her eyes. She pretended to inspect her chewed off fingernails.

"That's it!" The guy pulled back a fist intending nothing but bodily harm for Haruhi.

"Wait!" a childish voice called out as a small boy, somehow wearing a high schooler's uniform, jumped in the way. "Don't hurt him!" He stopped the well aimed punch simply by putting a palm, his palm, in front of it.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" The bully asked as his friends came up behind him, fists in palms.

The boy gave an evil smirk, his eyes glaring, as he replied, "I'm going to protect him."

Haruhi sighed. _This is getting out of hand. I mean, he seems pretty strong, but how old is he? A middle schooler? How is a middle schooler going to help me?_ "Thanks, but I don't need your help."

The boy, who had blond hair and apparently chocolate brown eyes, spun and looked at her. "But, but, who else is going to help you?" Tears welled in his eyes, preventing Haruhi from taking offence at the usually rude remark.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I can handle myself." Her words came out softer than she intended, but her resolve was the same.

"He was going to hurt you….." the boy mumbled before tears spilled. "I *sniff* I just *sniff* wanted to help…"

Haruhi was at a loss for words before a flash of movement caught her eye directly behind the boy. A tall man with ebony hair and darkly tanned skin had jumped in to block a hit aimed for the preoccupied boy. The boy followed her wide eyes to behind himself.

"Mitsukuni," the man greeted him.

"Takashi." The sobs were barely gone from the boy's voice as he responded.

The man, Takashi, turned his eyes to Haruhi's. Unlike before, when his eyes had been concerned for the boy, Mitsukuni, his eyes were cold. "Why?" _Did you make him cry?_ the silent question was asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Haruhi got defensive. All I did was tell him I didn't need any help."

Takashi's glare strengthened. "Takashi, she's right," Mitsukuni intervened. "I over reacted." Takashi shook his head but let it go. "For now, we have a bigger problem on our hands."

The confrontation, as it appeared to be from Haruhi's perspective, was cut short as the circle of boys closed in.

The bullies struck with fists, feet, and elbows, but Takashi and Mitsukuni quickly turned from defensive to offensive as the bullies fought. Haruhi was at a lost as the action took place around her. She ducked and swerved to avoid injury, but was otherwise no part of the fighting. The leader was the first down fifth a bloody lip and limp. Two of his followers were next with swollen cheeks and aching ribs. The last boy ran off with a black and blue eye-courtesy of Mitsukuni much to Haruhi's surprise-and no one left on his team.

"Oh," was all Haruhi could mutter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"We got them, Takashi!" the younger boy named Mitsukuni said.

Takashi, the taller one, nodded. "Ah." Haruhi gaped between the two boys and the bigger one stared back. His eyebrows were raised as if saying _Didn't need our help, huh?_

"Thanks," Haruhi muttered. "I guess."

Mitsukuni looked up at Haruhi and grinned. He ran over to her and gave her a hug. "No problem…" He trailed off as he realized he didn't know her name.

"Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka."

"No problem, Haru-chan!"

_Haru-chan? _Haruhi thought. _I haven't known you for ten minutes yet!_

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi, though everyone calls him Mori," Honey said pointing up at Mori.

Haruhi nodded. "Nice to meet you but I really should be on my way home…"

"I haven't seen you around before," Honey said pulling on her arm.

"I just started here. I'm in class 1-A," Haruhi explained. "Today was my first day."

Honey pouted. "Aww...I was hoping you were in my grade. Takashi and I are both third years!"

"T-third years?" Haruhi asked shocked. "How? You're so...young!"

"Mitsukuni is eighteen years old," Mori said.

Haruhi gaped, "Wow."

"You said you were in class 1-A?" Honey carried on as if he hadn't heard what Haruhi was talking about.

Haruhi nodded wordlessly.

"I have friends in that class. Maybe you'll be friends with them-"

Mori interrupted Honey, "We have to go. Club starts soon."

Honey nodded and said, "See you around, Haru-chan! Stay out of fights because Takashi and I might not be here next time!"

Honey took off skipping down the hall with Mori following close behind. _I can take care of myself just fine, _Haruhi thought to herself. _Just because I can't fight doesn't mean I don't have a way to defend myself._

Within her, Haruhi felt her magic react to her sudden burst of anger and knew it was restless because of the she had just been involved (almost) in a fight. It was itching to be used and to stomp those who dare oppose her. And those boys didn't really help.

_I am not a damsel in distress! I can save myself. _Haruhi sighed and tried to calm herself. _No sense getting worked up over it now…_

Haruhi pushed her hair out of her eyes and straightened her glasses. Deciding to head home, she started again down the hallway. This time, she made it out of the school without incident and only passed a few people, none of them even registering her presence.

Once she passed the gates of the school, Haruhi felt a weight lift off her shoulders. _Finally, school is over and I get to go home! I can't believe I have to keep going there for three more years… _Haruhi looked up and saw gray clouds. A brief panic passed over her before she remembered that it was only supposed to rain tonight, no thunderstorms.

_Three more years with those rich, arrogant bastards… I can't be attacked every other day just because I'm a commoner… _Haruhi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _It's not that I don't care. I just don't care about my looks; it's what's on the inside that counts...right? But in that world - the rich world - it's all about appearances. People appear to be happy, people appear to be pretty. It doesn't matter anymore about what's on the inside._

A drop of water hit Haruhi's skin. Her acute senses noticed the drop and she looked up. Another drop fell on her forehead. Smiling, Haruhi brushed it away. Another drop hit her hand and then another and another. The drops falling more rapidly by the second.

_Rain_, Haruhi thought contentedly. _I love rain._

The sky seemed to open up, dumping all the water it had. Haruhi hovered her hand over her small bag and let some of her magic fuse into it temporarily. The water rolled off her bag once it hit it, leaving it and all the items inside unarmed. However, Haruhi didn't do the same for herself. The rain was a pleasant feeling along her skin, a nice refresher after the long day she had had.

The drops hit her skin and each one felt like it brought her more power. Her power inside reacted to the rain, sending pleasant feelings throughout Haruhi's body. A strong feeling of relaxation came over her.

_This is...invigorating. _Haruhi brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. _The rain brings power to me. It's incredible. _

Haruhi stopped in front of two open gates to a park that she used to go to as a kid. She walked in cautiously, looking for people. She avoided a large puddle and called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No one answered back and as far as Haruhi could tell, there was no one there. The swings stood still beside her and the monkey bars and slide were empty. The seesaw in the far corner was motionless and no mothers or fathers were on the bench.

The fountain stood in the middle of the park, between the large area of grass and playground equipment. The water trickled from the top to the bottom, funnelling down. It made an almost musical sound, something Haruhi wished she could create herself. Haruhi walked over to the fountain and dipped her hand in. The water felt cold against her hand but still powerful.

Haruhi pulled her hand out and looked around her. Again, the park was empty, no sign of people. It had started to rain harder and Haruhi smiled. _Maybe I can get away with it just this once._

Willing the water to come out of the fountain, Haruhi closed her eyes. In her mind, she imagined the water forming into a wave. Opening her eyes, she saw the water had done just that. She stretched her hand out to the wave, the wave crashed and from the crashing wave formed a dolphin playing in the sea foam. It rode with the wave before a boat made of water appeared in the water. More dolphins formed and they all danced around the boat, their soundless mouths opening and closing, the boat's mute motor turning through the water.

Haruhi froze her creation with a wave of her hand. The ice was flawless with perfect clarity. The dolphins were locked in a laugh as they danced around the waves at the front of the boat and the frozen boat was kicking up water in the back. Haruhi picked the ice out of the air and held it in her hands. Rain landed on it and ran off, leaving it unaffected. Haruhi smiled and ran her finger over one of the dolphins. _If only I were as free as you, _she thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Haruhi sighed as she made her way down the hallways of Ouran Academy. it was her second day, and she was already exhausted. Now it was time for her elemency test.

The door was easy to find with all the elemency pulsing from behind it. Magic wasn't currently being used from within the confinement of the large room, but Haruhi could feel the magic coursing through the walls, ceiling, and floor none the less. Magic and this room were old friends.

"Fujioka, Haruhi. 15 years old. Class 1A. Water mage," a voice listed off as she entered the room. No one was in sight, but that meant nothing. The voice probably came from an overhead intercom, and the headmaster as well as some others were probably hiding behind one of those one way mirrors you see in police dramas on tv. Haruhi refused to be phased or intimidated, and pressed on.

The room was dark, pitch black when the door shut behind her with a thud, before three evenly spaced lights clicked on. _Are they trying to scare me away?_ she pondered. _If they are, it isn't working._ She stood tall, shoulders wide, back straight, feet apart, stance strong. She was a fighter; she wouldn't back down.

"Welcome," the headmaster's familiar voice floated to her. "Do you have any questions?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Good."

Haruhi smirked, her suspicions confirmed. He could see her.

"Your test begins now."

A light turned on in one of the far corners of the room, revealing a three tiered fountain. Koi fish, Japanese carp, swam obliviously in the base as water trickled down. Haruhi shivered at the thought. _Water._

"Stop the water flow and lift the fish out of the fountain."

Haruhi closed her eyes and relaxed. _Be careful. Don't reveal your full strength,_ her father had warned yet again when she told him of this test. A task as simple as this was easy for her, but it could not appear so. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Opening her eyes she approached the fountain.

With a lift of her right index finger, the water slowed to a stop. She lifted her pinky and twirled it calmly. Ten fish floated in the air, each in their individual bubble of water as so not to suffocate. Their wet white, orange, and black scales shimmered in the direct light.

"Very good. Now, put them in a bigger bubble and put them in the top tier."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. _Is this supposed to be hard?_ She lifted up her left hand, and brought both hands together. The water mimicked her motion, and all ten bubbles combined. The fish now interacted with each other, swimming around and chasing one another, if not floating around lazily. Again she poked out an index finger, and guided the bubble to the top tier, releasing the fish when their destination was reached. A small splash erupted, but no water was spilled.

"You may allow the water to continue flowing, but don't let the fish fall." As if expecting her to be confused, he added, "Use your imagination."

Her left hand raised above her right, which gave a swipe and released the water. As soon as this was done, Haruhi moved her left hand, which was in a fist, up and uncoiled her fingers. The spurt of water bursted higher and arched so that it landed directly on the second tier instead of the third. The fish continued to lazily move about.

"Good." The light over the fountain shut off, and another turned on in the opposite corner. This time it revealed a basin of water, no living creatures included. "Freeze the water."

Haruhi took in a deep breath and held it. The water froze.

"Release it."

She exhaled, and the water unfroze.

"Make an ice sculpture."

_This time the sequence of event make sense. To freeze that amount of water takes strength, but to create a sculpture takes skill and control._ Haruhi smirked. _More skill, but not too much for it to be a problem for me._ She raised both of her hands, palms up, and started making shapes.

Slowly, as to perfect the outcome, a scene of stars and moons took shape. A mobile, strikingly similar to the one she had as a child. Dark clouds acted as the support, and thin strands of water, so thin they were invisible, held the figures to the clouds. She twirled one of her fingers, and the scene spun. The stars even seemed to twinkle.

"Huh!" a gasp sounded. Haruhi rolled her eyes. _They think this is impressive…._ but her dad's urgent words held her back. _A shame._ Haruhi sighed. "Astounding. Let it go."

The mobile was quick to rush and crash back to the basin, but Haruhi slowed the water just before it hit to stop the water from splashing and spilling.

"Use the water as you will."

Haruhi smirked. _This is going to be fun._ This time, she didn't use her hands. Instead, she crossed her arms and let the water move as it wished as her eyes pull it out of its confinement. It was like water in a zero gravity zone. It spread out in all directions, remaining at a certain level, but escaping anywhere it could. Haruhi received gentle caresses in thanks as the water flowed around her. She laughed as it tickled her arms and stomach.

She regained her bearings, and started a cycle. Water drifted to the ceiling where it accumulated into a giant rain cloud. There it rested for a second before crashing down in big raindrops and then whooshing up again. A wind even started to blow from all the movement.

"That's enough." The shock in his voice was hardly hidden, much to Haruhi's amusement. "Give me a minute." All the lights came on, and Haruhi nudged the water back into the basin.

After a minute or two, the door opened and the headmaster walked in with an astonished look on his face.

"How'd I do?" Haruhi asked with a smile on her face.

"I've never seen anything like it before….. Can you do it again?" he breathed.

Haruhi gave a short chuckle and turned. She brought the water out and started the cycle again, but not before waterproofing the headmaster. He gasped in surprise as the shimmering blue enveloped him. He looked at her.

"I figured you might not want to get wet."

He nodded before turning back to the rain, sticking a hand out. Haruhi slowly removed the shield from that hand so he could catch a rain drop in it, and he did so.

He chortled in joy and turned back to her. "Amazing, Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi smiled in appreciation before putting the water back, for a final time, in the basin and releasing the headmaster.

"It's decided. You are going to be part of the host club. You'll be the only girl, but I hear you have been passing as a boy, anyways… I can't say I approve, but as long as no one gets hurt, I suppose it's fine. They're all masters, so they'll be a little apprehensive, but I'm sure you'll do fine. It's the abandoned music room three."

Three thoughts passed through Haruhi's mind at the headmaster's words. One, that there really was a group of master mages there, and that she somehow landed herself in their hands. Two, that they met in the room she walked past yesterday with all the screaming girls. Finally, three, that her dad was going to be pissed.

Her thoughts were pushed aside as the headmaster placed a firm hand on her back and guided her out of the room. "Well, I look forward to communing with you in the future, Fujioka-kun, but for now you best be on to class. I will see you later?"

Haruhi nodded numbly and walked off. Then she realised she was lost. Again. It had been easy to find the room due to the elemency in it, but her classroom was a different story. Haruhi groaned. _I think I came from this way…._ She headed off.

A few minutes later she heard a bell ring, signaling the start of class, and that she was officially lost. _Damn rich bastards and their overly large schools…_ she complained from within. A few minutes later, it was clear she was getting nowhere as she noticed the classrooms were those of the upper classmen. Haruhi sighed for the umph amount that day. _This is hopeless…_

"Thanks," a familiar voice said from around a corner. _Where have I heard that voice before? I hope it isn't one of those bullies…. or that kid with glasses. I don't think it's that annoying blond, I would recognise his voice, I surely heard enough of it._ Haruhi groaned from the unpleasant memory. She wasn't sure the help was worth the accompaniment. She brushed it off and continued walking.

"Woah!" Haruhi cried as she almost fell before a hand caught her, spilling papers in the process. She had just ran into the familiar voice, and it belonged to none other than Mori. "I'm sorry!" she yelped, still surprised, before scurrying to help him collect the papers.

"Mmm," was all she got in reply, but she still managed to pick up the silent acceptance it implied. "My fault."

She looked up and met his dark eyes as she handed him the last of the papers. "No, I'm pretty sure this was my fault, but thanks anyways." They both stood, and Haruhi brushed herself off.

"Help?" Mori asked. _Do you need help?_

"I'm kind of lost," Haruhi admitted. Her hand came up and landed on the back of her neck, her own little way of showing embarrassment. She didn't like asking others for help.

"Where?"

"Room 105." Mori nodded and started walking.

This continued for a while before he stopped in front of a room. It wasn't Haruhi's, she knew this much, but Mori stopped anyways and turned to her.

"My class," he informed her, before motioning to the stairs at the end of the hallway. "Down the stairs, take a right, first room on your left."

"Oh!" Haruhi nodded. _I think I can remember that._ "Thanks Sempai…." she drifted off, and he nodded. "Could you tell Honey-sempai I said thanks, too, please?" He gave a slight lift of this lips and nodded. "Thanks."

She would have waited for him to go to class to take off, but, ever the gentleman, Mori seemed to wait for her. She nodded again and walked away.

Mori's instructions were easy to follow, and after explaining why she was late-much to her embarrassment-the day passed by like usual. That is, if you could call a commoner at Ouran Academy normal. It wasn't, really, but Haruhi was fine with this.

At the end of the day, as expected, she somehow managed to find her way to the abandoned music room three. Without getting lost even, much to Haruhi's appreciation. Tall mahogany doors stood in front of her with newly polished gold door handles. She took a calming breath, and pushed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The first thing she saw in her new elemency club's room was a bright light and rose petals, but after spitting out a stray rose petal that managed to land in her agape mouth, the light dimmed and she was graced with the sight of who would be her elemental group mates for the rest of her three years at this school. Six all too familiar faces stared back at her in shock.

"No freaking way."

Six of the people she had met on her first day of school were sitting or standing around a couch in the middle of the room. The twins in her class stepped away from the couch and approached her.

"Hey isn't that…" Kaoru started.

Hikaru picked up his brother's sentence. "The boy in our class?"

Standing on either side of Haruhi, they finished together whispering in her ear, "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi jumped back from them, hoping a blush wasn't on her cheeks. "I was told to come here by Chairman Suoh. Obviously that's a mistake. I probably have the wrong room. I'm so sorry. I won't bother you again."

Haruhi turned to exit out the door but the blond who talked too much, Tamaki, stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Now, now. Leaving so soon? You haven't had time to _thoroughly _enjoy our company."

Haruhi shivered despite herself, much to the acknowledgement of Tamaki. He smirked and Haruhi felt annoyance well up within her. "I highly doubt I will ever enjoy your company." She pulled her arm out of his grip. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Tamaki stumbled back from Haruhi, murmuring something about how Haruhi must just be overwhelmed by his beauty. The boy with glasses stood up from the couch. "Forgive him. He's just a bit surprised, that's all," he said with a smooth voice. He walked to Haruhi and extended a hand. "I don't believe we've formally met. I am Kyoya Ootori and you are?"

"You know who I am, don't you? We ran into each other in the hallway. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and dropped his hand. "Ah, yes. I do recall that. You were daydreaming, were you not? That led you into walking into me."

"No!" Haruhi defended. "You are just as much at fault as I am! You weren't paying attention either!"

"Sorry, it's just assumed that commoners know how to get out of the way," Hikaru purred into her ear.

Haruhi had had enough. "You know what? I don't need to be here. I made a mistake coming in here and I apologize. I'll be going now." She turned to Honey and Mori still by the couch and bowed her head respectively.

Without another word from anyone, Haruhi turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Before she closed the door, she heard Kaoru say sarcastically, "Friendly, isn't he?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and pulled the door shut. Resolving never to talk to any of them again, she headed down the hall to the chairman's office. She knew the school well enough now to know where that was at least. After a brief walk, she was at the door and she knocked briskly. From within she heard the chairman say, "Come in. It's open."

Haruhi opened the door and asked, "Suoh-sama? I have a question."

"Yes, Haruhi-kun? Anything for my students!" the chairman said from behind his desk.

Haruhi walked to the desk and sat down in one of the two armchairs. "Well, sir, I believe I entered the wrong room for my new elemental group."

"Really?" the chairman asked. "I could have sworn that that was the room they told me. Perhaps, I got the rooms mixed up. Are you sure?"

Haruhi nodded. "Positive."

"Let me check my files then." Chairman Suoh logged onto his computer and opened the files for the mages.

"Thank you," Haruhi responded. While he was occupied on the computer, Haruhi looked around the chairman's office. It seemed uniform, as was expected of a chairman for a high school.

The chairman clicked something on his keyboard and said, "I'm sorry, Fujioka-kun, but what I told you is what is in the system. Perhaps they moved rooms without telling me." Chairman Suoh picked up his phone and said, "I'll call them down for you so we can clear up all the confusion."

"Again, thank you, sir. I'm sorry to be so much of a bother," Haruhi said as the chairman dialed.

"It's no issue, no issue at all." The phone seemed to ring for a short time before the chairman was talking to the person on the other side of the phone. "Yes, I have a new member for your club….yes, yes, elemency…..they got lost and entered the wrong room, perhaps you could come down and introduce yourselves and bring them back up to your room?" The person on the other side of the phone spoke for a long time before the chairman continued, "Yes, yes. Great. Thank you. See you soon." He set the phone back down and ended the call. "They'll be down soon, Haruhi-kun."

Haruhi nodded. "Ah."

"And I kept your gender neutral so you may decide if you wish to tell them your gender or not. In all likelihood one of them probably already knows but I doubt he will tell the others."

"Then, I'll probably keep my gender secret for a while, if it doesn't matter."

"Of course, Haruhi-kun."

A knock came from the door and interrupted their conversation. "Come in," the chairman called.

Haruhi was necessarily excited, but she was still happy to finally find out who she would be with in her elemency group. Especially since they were all masters.

The door opened slowly and Haruhi struggled from keeping her jaw from dropping. It was those six boys again. She looked back at the chairman. "S-sir," she stuttered. "There must be some sort of mistake…"

"What do you mean, Haruhi-kun?"

"Well…"

Kyoya cut her off. "I don't believe we've met. You're to be in our elemental group. Welcome. I am Kyoya Ootori. This is Tamaki Suoh, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka though everyone calls him Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka who goes by Mori."

Haruhi just nodded wordlessly. She looked at each of the boys and thought, _I can't believe they're masters of their element! The only one who looks like he could even use an element is Mori-senpai! Then again, Kyoya-senpai seems to be pretty cold and powerful...I bet he's a dark mage…_

"Come on," Kyoya continued. "We'll show you our room."

Haruhi nodded again and walked towards them. "See you around, Haruhi-kun!" the chairman said behind her. "Glad you finally found your elemental group!"

All Haruhi could manage to do was raise a hand in acknowledgement that he spoke. Kyoya pushed her out the door with the club following close behind. "Are you stupid?" he asked as soon as they were far enough away to have a private conversation.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"I asked if you were stupid!" Kyoya hissed. "You went to the Chairman because you didn't think we were your elemental group. You almost embarrassed our club and our elemental group. Then where would we be?"

"I-I," Haruhi started.

Kyoya shook his head and pushed her along faster. "Come on, up to our room. We'll talk there."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kyoya didn't wait for Haruhi to respond before marching off. The others followed like it was the most basic thing in life, the twins idly draping their arms over Haruhi's shoulders, and Mori swinging Honey onto his shoulders. _As if Mori-senpai needed anymore height,_ Haruhi thought to herself as she tried to brush the twins off of her. they paid her no mind and kept walking.

"Leave him alone!" Tamaki suddenly screeched, shoving at the twins.

"Calm down, Tono," Hikaru told him.

"Haruhi doesn't mind," Kaoru continued.

"Do you?" they both asked, leaning in so that they were breathing in her ear.

"Get. Off," Haruhi practically growled in response. They stuck their tongues out at her, barely missing her cheeks.

Suddenly, two strong, toned arms picked her up. "Haru-chan!" Honey greeted her as she looked up to see him leaning over Mori's head. She was currently resting on one of Mori's arms.

"Hello Honey-senpai," Haruhi sighed. _This is going to take a while to get used to._ "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"Mm."

"No fair!" the twins yelled. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up before opening the wooden doors of the host club.

"Welcome to the host club," Kyoya told her, no kindness in his voice, simply business. "I'm Ootori, Kyoya, the resident dark mage." He spun to look at her as Mori set her down. _Knew it, _Haruhi thought to herself while nodding in recognition.

"Suoh, Tamaki at your service," the blond greeted. _The headmaster's son._ "I'm a light mage." _That explains alot….._

"We're Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru," Hikaru informed her.

"Electricity and fire," Kaoru finished for his brother.

"You already know my name. I'm an air mage, Haru-chan!" Honey told her with a jump as Mori set him on the ground.

"Earth," was all Mori told her.

Tamaki smirked at her and asked the obvious, "So what are you, my dear Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi put her right hand palm up and let a globe of water accumulate above it. "Fujioka, Haruhi. Water mage."

Kyoya's eyes widened as he walked up to her. "Impressive. I have yet to meet a water mage that can pull water from thin air."

"Water is all around us. It isn't that hard, as long as you are in touch with your element. Besides, I suppose it's not every day you see a water mage placed in a group of master mages."

"True," Kyoya allowed.

"But then," Haruhi continued, "it's not every day you see a group of master elementalists in high school, either, so I suppose we're all a little…" She paused for a second trying to find the right word. "Peculiar. A little bit peculiar."

Kyoya smirked. "Of course."

"But Haru-chan," Honey walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "we've been trained since we were little by the best money could by."

Haruhi nodded. "True."

"Dude!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"We should spar!" Kaoru told the group.

Kyoya seemed to think for a minute before nodding, but it was Tamaki who actually spoke up, "Of course! Then we can see how powerful Haruhi is, and he can see the same for us."

"Umm," Haruhi interrupted. "I don't think it's a good thing for me to fight. I may be stronger than most water mages, but not that much."

"Of course. How inconsiderate of us, putting the commoner in a tough situation right from the start," Tamaki exclaimed. "Haruhi! You will announce the duels!" Haruhi nodded in agreement to the compromise.

The host rushed to push aside the furniture, giving Haruhi a good look at the room that would be her club room for the rest of her high school days. The room was large and strikingly similar to that of a ball room in frame and design. Giant crystal chandeliers fell from the ceiling, and wooden arches framed glass windows on the far wall. The ceiling was painted a shimmery pearl white that caught the light like the inside of an oyster shell. The walls were a cream color with the slightest hint of pink, and had a sakura blossom pink trim. The floor was polished cherry wood planks. White pillars decorated the walls, and a white grand piano sat in the right corner of the room. Haruhi took a moment to wonder who played it.

"Are you ready to go down?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, bringing Haruhi from her observations. "Haruhi! Kyoya and I will go first!"

"Alright," Haruhi sighed. The two stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her signal. "Suoh Light versus Ootori Dark, your match starts….. NOW!" Haruhi called in true ringleader fashion.

Tamaki and Kyoya circled each other for a few moments, Kyoya smirking and Tamaki thinking. Tamaki ended up attacking first, sending a flair of blinding light straight for Kyoya's chest with a push of his hand. Kyoya blocked easily by putting up a shield of darkness that absorbed the light. Before Tamaki had a chance to retaliate, Kyoya sent his own beam of pitch black at Tamaki's feet. the hit landed, as did Tamaki on the grounded. Kyoya sent another flash, but this time Tamaki dodged. Tamaki jumped back up on his feet and aimed, as did Kyoya. Both shots collided in the middle, black and white clashing in the middle of the two. Tamaki and Kyoya pushed, harder, harder, and slowly the white started inching closer to Kyoya.

It was inevitable, really. Many people argued that evenly matched mages of light and dark would always have the same results in fights. The light element simply overpowered the dark element as part of its nature. Haruhi wasn't surprised.

Kyoya seemed to realise what was happening, and slackened the power he was sending out. He may as well not waste what power he had. The light reached him in a jerk and he fell to the ground.

"Suoh Light win!" Haruhi called before rushing over to Kyoya. The injury probably was shallow, but a healing wouldn't hurt. Mori met her there, but she brushed him off. "Let me," she told him. "You're sparring, I'm not."

"Haru-chan, you can heal people?" Honey asked her. She nodded, and knelt down next to Kyoya.

"Senpai, you're going to feel very energized for a moment, but I need you to try and hold still," Haruhi instructed him. She placed a small hand on his chest, where the light struck, and She took in a deep breath as she felt the slight pain of the injury. Her element slowly made its way through Kyoya's skin, easing the muscles and encouraging the foreign power away. A hit like that didn't actually bring the element into the victim's body, but energy from the elemency instead.

Kyoya groaned as she pulled her element out. He sat up slowly and rubbed his chest. "I can't even feel where it hit me," he muttered.

"Good," Haruhi told him. "That's how it's supposed to work."

He nodded and stood up. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you're up."

"Aye aye," they saluted and made their way to the center of the room.

"Hitachiin Fire versus Hitachiin Electricity, your match starts….. NOW!" Haruhi called out.

Kyoya, who had grabbed his clipbook from a table, walked up next her. "You, Fujioka, are an enigma."

"Oh?" Haruhi asks, briefly looking away from the twins who were circling each other with identical smirks.

He met her gaze for a minute before looking away. "You're impossible. Even Mori can't heal that well, and earth mages are the healers of the elements."

"Not by nature." Haruhi yelled out to the twins, "Are you guys going to start anytime soon?"

"Fine!" they yelled before attacking.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru sent a ball of flames at his brother who ducked and sent a shock of electricity back.

"Naturally water is the best at healing," Haruhi started.

Hikaru ducked the electricity, jumping over it, and landed in a somersault. He sent a valley of fire at Kaoru.

"But as water mages are generally weaker than earth mages," Haruhi continued.

Kaoru stopped, dropped, and rolled out of the way and sent another shot of electricity at Hikaru.

"Earth mages tend to be seen as the healers," Haruhi finished.

"So you're saying you're a stronger elementalist than Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked.

"Stop messing around, or stop sparring!" Haruhi yelled at the twins.

They huffed and turned to her. "Fine, but only because we could never actually hurt each other," they whined, crossing their arms.

"Possibly, or there are other possibilities," Haruhi informed Kyoya as Mori and Honey walked into the makeshift arena. "Haninozuka Air versus Morinozuka Earth, your match starts….. NOW!" she shouted at them before finishing, "He could be holding back or elementally tired when he heals you, or I could have more practice healing."

"I see," Kyoya acknowledged before leaving her to observe the match.

Honey was the first to move, sending a swift wind attack at Mori's chest. Mori evaded with ease and raised earth to entrap Honey's legs. Honey retaliated by using one hand to send another ball of air at Mori's chest and using the other to use a thin slip of air to loosen the dirt. The dirt crumbled and fell, but not before Mori dodged and sent an earthquake to knock Honey to his knees. This caught Honey off guard, and Mori used this to his advantage. Using another earthquake to carry him to Honey, he gathered his elemency around his fist and held it at Honey's neck, who was now laying face up on the ground.

"Surrender," Mori said, his soft tone of voice not matching the position they were in, but this didn't surprise Haruhi. Rather, it seemed to fit Mori who acted around Honey as a protector. _I wonder what the story behind that is…._ Haruhi thought to herself as Honey nodded.

"Morinozuka Earth win," she called.

"Yay!" Hani cried as he used his air to push himself to his feet. Mori picked him up right away and walked him over to a chair to sit him down.

"Let me see your feet," Mori told him.

"They're fine, Takashi!" Honey whined.

"Let me see," Mori repeated. Honey gave in, and Mori set to work even when Haruhi told him she could do it.

It was always interesting to Haruhi, watching a healing. If you looked close enough, you could just see the wisps of elemency enter the wound. Mori's were all shades of greens and browns. Her own were blues and greens, sometimes with a touch of silver like the reflection of the moon on water.

The healing was over quickly, and Haruhi made her way next to him. "May I?" she asked both Honey and Mori as she motioned to Honey's legs. She was curious after Kyoya's comments.

Mori and Honey nodded, and Haruhi got to work. She wrapped both hands around Honey's ankles for her elemency to get better access. her element was swift, soaking in and checking it out. She briefly heard Honey gasp. Kyoya was right, Mori was skilled but the muscles were tense from not only the energy, but the foreign energy that had been in to heal him. Her element started massaging, easing and relaxing the muscles before she pulled out. Honey gasped again.

"I don't feel anything unusual," Honey told her in shock. "That was so weird….. I felt really hyper."

"You are really hyper," the twins kindly informed him.

"No," Honey told them. "This was…. different." He looked to Haruhi for answers.

"Rock is a solid, water's a liquid. For a moment when my element entered you, you felt what it did. Free and energetic," Haruhi explained.

Honey nodded, "That makes sense."

Haruhi stood up-she had kneeled to look at Honey's injuries-and looked at Mori. "You're pretty good," she told him.

He nodded his thanks.

"Haru-chan!" Hani got his puppy dog face on. "You should spar…"

Haruhi shook her head, but the wounded puppy eyes started to get to her. "Maybe, but Mori-senpai and Tamaki-senpai should spar first."

"Ok!" he agreed, and they all got into place with Mori and Tamaki in the center.

"Suoh Light versus Morinozuka Earth, your match starts….. NOW!" Haruhi called.

Mori was quick to trap Tamaki's legs in earth, much as he did Honey's, and to dodge the beam of light sent his way. He sent a globe of earth at Tamaki while he was trapped, and though Tamaki bent backwards to dodge, he was still hit. The earth around his ankles broke as Tamaki fell to the ground.

_That was quick…_ "Morinozuka Earth win!" Haruhi declared.

Honey ran up to Mori to congratulate him, and Haruhi went to heal Tamaki. This time, Mori didn't try to protest. Haruhi crouched down next to Tamaki and put her hand on his chest. Ever the dramatic, he clutched it there as she did her best to ignore him as he muttered about how nice the commoner was.

The earth barely nicked Tamaki, so the healing was easier than easy. In fact, his ankles were worse than his chest, being bruised as they were. It must have been the shock and poor balance that knocked him over. Haruhi wasn't surprised. She pulled away and let Tamaki stand up.

Honey was quick to run to her. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan, please!? I really want to see you spar!" Hani begged. He had his puppy dog eyes out again, and this time they were watering, too. Haruhi couldn't help but give in, and nodded. "YAY!"

Haruhi sighed and got in position, same with Mori.

"Fujioka Water versus Morinozuka Earth, your match starts….. NOW!" Tamaki called. It barely registered in Haruhi's mind.

_This is a bad idea,_ Haruhi thought. _How am I supposed to keep by 'full potential' hidden? I can't purposely let him win, the others would notice….._ She sighed, her resolution made. _Sorry, Dad._

Haruhi and Mori circled each other. Before this could drag out too long, Mori motioned for Haruhi to strike first. She complied, sending five streams out. Mori attempted to dodge, but hitting him had never been her intention. Instead, the streams winded around him before tightening and binding his arms and legs together and to his torso. With a snap of her fingers, it brought him to his knees.

"Don't hold back now," she called out to him, nothing teasing about her tone.

He nodded and touched a free hand to the ground. A valley of rock sped towards Haruhi, breaking her focus as she dodged. The waters binding Mori fell to the ground with a splash before dissipating into the air from which it came. Mori rushed towards Haruhi, who dodged a ball of earth and sent a wave towards Mori. Too large to dodge, the wave wept Mori to his feet. He managed to use this to his advantage by knocking Haruhi down as he was swept past her. She fell and he lunged. Like he did with Honey, he brought his fist to her throat.

All Haruhi could see was the green and brown elemency that swarmed around Mori's hand as he brought it towards her. Time seemed to freeze as she tensed and closed her eyes. Nothing came, no matter how long she waited for the pain.

"Takashi!" she heard Honey cry. Gasps filled the room, followed by approaching footsteps.

"How?" Mori muttered. Haruhi still didn't open her eyes.

"Look," Kyoya said.

"Impossible," the twins breathed.

It was then that Haruhi finally opened her eyes. She was still trapped under Mori who was looking at his hand in shock. It was the same hand that had been surrounded in elemency, although the elemency was nowhere to be seen.

Or so she thought.

Mori flexed his hand a couple of times, producing nothing, as Haruhi looked around. The wall were covered in soil and rocks.

"It's gone," Mori muttered in disbelief.

"I'm sure it will come back," Kyoya assured him as he helped Mori up.

Haruhi sat up and asked the question everyone silently seemed to echo, "What happened?"

"You tell us," the twins said. They were too shocked for their voices to come out harsh, but their faces made up for that. If looks could kill, she was ten feet under and going deeper. everyone's faces matched theirs, besides maybe Kyoya and Mori. Mori was still looking at his hand, and neither were the type to express emotion.

"For once I agree with the twins, Fujioka. I think it would be best if you explained," Kyoya stiffly told her.

"I would if I could, Senpai. Everyone," she added as she looked at them all. "But I have no idea." She looked at her hands in disbelief. _Did I do that?_ "I swear, I don't know!" she cried. "Mori-senpai, I am so, so sorry. I, I don't know what happened." He didn't even spare her a glance, instead picking Honey up and exiting.

"Mori-senpai has the right idea," Tamaki said, frowning at Haruhi. "Let's go, everyone is dismissed for the day. We will meet tomorrow to talk about this. Haruhi, you better be there, and be ready to explain. Kyoya, tell Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. For now, Haruhi, clean this up," he instructed everyone. Haruhi nodded, and everyone left.

The cleaning process was easy; her element was swift to wash the elemental remains away, and Haruhi was soon on her way out of the building. She sighed heavily as she walked down the long hallways and twisting stairs.

After a few minutes of this she was on the last staircase before she could follow the hallway to the main entrance and exit of the building. It was here that she brushed shoulders with a tall figure with a billowing black cloak and long black hair. His head was dipped, and his left hand was raised with a white cat doll on it.

"Oh my Beelzenef, it's her!" Haruhi heard him mention. She shook it off before freezing at the bottom of the stairs and turning to look at his retreating back. _Did he just call me 'her?'_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Haruhi stopped outside the host club's doors and took a deep breath. _Just get through this and I can go home… _Haruhi closed her eyes and steeled her will. _Who knows? Maybe it won't be too bad…_

Haruhi pushed the door open and was surprised to find every other member of the club already there. She hadn't rushed to the host club but she hadn't taken too long either. _Something's up,_ she thought suspiciously, eyeing them as they all turned to her as she entered the room.

"Haru-chan?" Honey asked her from his couch. He had a half-eaten piece of cake in front of him and he placed the fork he was holding beside the plate.

Haruhi shut the door behind her. "Yeah?"

"We have a couple questions for you." Honey stood up and Mori joined him, glaring at Haruhi. "About yesterday."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I figured. Although, I was hoping you'd have answers but I knew that'd be too much to hope for."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked, joining Honey.

"It means I have the same questions as you and no answers. I don't know what happened yesterday," Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya added, "That's highly unlikely. You caused it and you must have answers that you are unwilling to share with us."

"No! I swear," Haruhi pleaded. "I want to know as bad as you do."

"Mori-senpai has his powers back, in case you were wondering," Kyoya said. "So whatever it is, it's only temporary."

"I don't know what it is!" Haruhi continued.

Tamaki stepped forward, strangely serious. "I believe you."

"Boss!" the twins protested.

"Wait," Tamaki told them. "I believe that you don't know what it is but I know you do know something...something you don't want to tell us."

Haruhi threw her hands up in the air. "Why won't you believe me?! For God's sake! I'm telling you the truth!" Haruhi felt anger course through her veins. She knew she needed to calm down but for the life of her, she couldn't.

Mori stepped forward and held out a hand towards Tamaki, stopping him from talking. "Don't," he said simply to Tamaki. Haruhi looked up at the emotionless gray eyes and wanted to collapse. But she wouldn't let herself. She would never show weakness in front of these mages. Mori motioned to a seat for Haruhi. "Sit."

Haruhi stood for a moment before complying slowly. She sat across from Honey and Mori sat beside Honey, so much taller it was almost comical. He seemed protective of Honey and Haruhi felt like he was daring her to try something.

"Listen," Haruhi said, her voice low as the others sat around the three. "I don't know what happened but I'll do everything I can to try and make sure it never happens again."

"How can you promise that?" Kyoya asked. "You said yourself that you didn't know how you did it."

"Like I said, _Senpai,_" Haruhi said, struggling to keep her voice calm. "I'll do my best."

Kyoya scowled at her and they were silent for a while before Honey asked, "You do understand why we're concerned though, right Haru-chan?"

Haruhi sighed. "I do. I'd be doing the same thing if I were you, but I'm begging you. I did _not _do it on purpose. I swear."

Honey nodded. "Okay, Haru-chan! Do you want to share a piece of cake with me?" he asked cheerfully, his mood suddenly changing.

Mori stiffened and Haruhi noticed it and decided not to push her luck. "Um, well…"

Honey stood up and took Haruhi's hand. "I think we have some chocolate cake in the pantry," he said dragging her towards the back kitchen.

"Umm...okay," Haruhi said uncertainly as she glanced over her shoulder at Mori. He looked less than pleased which was odd for his usual neutral expression.

…

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Haruhi listened half-heartedly to one of Honey's long stories about Usa-chan. They were particularly interested in the bag she always carried that was next to her.

"Maybe if we do some digging," Kaoru said to his twin.

"We can find some proof!" Hikaru finished.

Kaoru nodded. "Distract and conquer," he said.

Hikaru grinned. He stalked over to Haruhi and sat on the arm of the couch beside her. "So...Haruhi," he started with a small smirk.

Kaoru trusted his brother to distract Haruhi enough so he could get a claim on Haruhi's bag without trouble. Sneaking up behind Haruhi, he placed a sly hand on Haruhi's bag and undid the clasp silently. He was searching for something, a wallet specifically. That would probably be where her secrets were.

Haruhi was tired of trying to talk with the stubborn twin. "Actually, Hikaru. Commoners don't do that and I doubt anyone on this entire Earth would ever stoop that low. Please go humor yourself elsewhere." She looked away from him and told Honey, "Senpai, I'm going to go for a quick walk as a break if you don't mind-" She cut off when she reached for her bag and heard a squeak. Glancing back, she saw Kaoru with his hand in her bag. "You little-"

Kaoru jerked away with something in his hand. Haruhi leapt for it, realizing it was her wallet. "What do you want, commoner?" Kaoru asked as he struggled with Haruhi for the wallet.

"My wallet back you perverted little creep!"

"Why?" Hikaru grinned coming up beside his brother and helping him. "Is there something you don't want us to see in there?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "No! It's just my rent money for the rest of the month! If I lose this, or if someone steals it, I'm screwed!"

"Sure," the twins said together.

"Now. Let. It. Go!" Haruhi said, with a hard pull on the last word to get her wallet back. Thankfully, the twins let the wallet go but sadly, Haruhi didn't get it. The wallet went flying across the room and landed on Tamaki's head, the part opening and several bills poking out of it. "Senpai! My wallet!"

Tamaki picked the wallet off of his head and glanced at it. His jaw dropped and he froze in place. "H-haruhi?" he stuttered.

Haruhi marched over to Tamaki and wrenched her wallet out of his frozen hands. "What, Senpai?" she asked grumpily.

The image of her ID was still frozen in his mind. "You're...you're…"

"What?" Haruhi asked, annoyed.

"A g-girl…"

"Of course." Haruhi tucked her wallet into her pocket.

Tamaki's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the floor. "You...never...said."

"Why would it matter?" Haruhi shrugged. "Besides I thought you knew."

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "Honestly, Tamaki. It's taken you this long? I knew you were slow but seriously? Everyone else knew."

"What?" Tamaki asked from the floor.

"I knew from the start, of course," Kyoya said with a smirk.

Hikaru and Kaoru placed their arms around Haruhi. "We groped her and found out," they said with their hands dangerously close again.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she doused them with a wave. "You guys are nasty perverts!" she screamed.

Honey skipped to Tamaki and kneeled next to him. "I just knew. She's too pretty not to be a girl. Takashi figured it out when he held her." Mori nodded.

"But...her hair, her glasses, her clothes," Tamaki murmured.

Haruhi glanced down at herself. "What about them?"

"Not...feminine…"

The twins picked themselves off the floor and poked at Tamaki. "Tono, you really are stupid…"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was Thursday. Haruhi's fourth day of school, and she wasn't sure whether or not to be nervous as she walked into abandoned music room three for her third time. So few days, yet so many unforgettable moments already. She shrugged, and pushed the already familiar mahogany doors open.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled in greeting right away. He jumped into her arms as a cautious Mori walked to her.

"Mitsukuni," was all he said.

"Relax, Takashi," Honey responded. "She's a friend, right Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Right…" Haruhi murmured, unsure of herself.

"YAY! Haru-chan's my friend!" Honey yelled. "Come eat cake with me and Usa-chan!" Honey told her, dragging her to where a pink, stuffed rabbit sat along with cake and tea. He sat down, but two arms prevented her from doing the same.

"Hello-"

"Haruhi," two voices said.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Tamaki yelled. "Mommy, the twins are harassing our poor, innocent daughter!"

"Daughter? Mommy?" Haruhi asked. "Hikaru, Kaoru, get off of me." She shrugged off her arms and walked away. "And Tamaki-senpai, what on earth are you talking about?" she asked the blond.

"My daughter doesn't love me?" he asked before running into a corner where he started cultivating mushrooms. _Why mushrooms?_

"Tamaki, you better clean those up when you're done," Kyoya instructed him. If possible, Tamaki seemed to get gloomier as he muttered about 'Mommy and Daughter' not loving him.

"Senpai, do you know what he's going on about?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Tamaki appears to think we're playing house. I'm 'Mommy', Hikaru and Kaoru are your 'brothers', Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are the 'neighbors', and Tamaki is 'Daddy'. Idiot." Kyoya said the last part under his breath, but Haruhi still managed to catch it.

"Is he….." Haruhi drifted off and looked away.

"Right in the head?" the twins supplied. "The world may never know."

Haruhi nodded. "I figured. So what are we doing today?" she asked Kyoya.

Kyoya easily answered, "Actually, I was wondering if you would mind sparring for us again?"

"I guess…" Haruhi muttered. "Are you sure you trust me to?" It was a sore subject, but Haruhi figured it was only right to make sure.

"Of course." Kyoya turned to Mori, who was sitting across from Honey while keeping a guarded eye on Haruhi. "Mori-senpai, would you mind?" he asked.

Mori hesitated before nodding and pushing the table aside after Honey jumped out of his seat. It was then that Haruhi noticed it was the only table out. _They must have planned on this…_ Haruhi thought to herself with a sigh.

Mori moved to the center of clearing, and Haruhi did the same. "Fujioka Water versus Morinozuka Earth, your match starts….. NOW!" Tamaki called.

Once again the circled each other, but this time Mori attacked first. Haruhi expected him to go for her feet, as he had done when making the first move before, but instead she found a wall of earth encasing her. It easily towered ten feet tall, and about four feet in radius.

Haruhi looked around, pushing at the wall with her hands every once in a while. It was sturdy. She returned to the middle of the circle and started building her element below her. It lifted her up so that eventually she could see above the edge. Unfortunately, Mori saw her, too, and shot a globe of earth at her. She rolled to avoid it, and just caught herself before she collided with the ground. The earth formed a lid, so to speak, on her cage. It was dark, and Haruhi could just barely make out the wall in front of her.

"Will she be ok?" she just heard Tamaki's muffled voice ask.

"I guess we'll see," came the reply from Kyoya. Haruhi sighed. _Such little faith._

Haruhi let her element reach out, searching every nook and cranny of the wall for a weak spot. She finally found it in the middle of the wall behind her. She froze the water that was inside the hole, and felt it expand. She did this a couple of times, making the whole as big as her fist. the bigger it got, the faster it went, but the wall was thick. Haruhi fell to her knees, the earth was air tight. She needed to work fast. She trusted Mori to bring down the wall before she died of suffocation, if anything the others surely wouldn't let him get that far, but she feared passing out before hand. She continued freezing and melting, freezing and melting, while her world slowly slipped away.

The break of light came just in time, any longer and she feared she would lose her consciousness. She took in a deep breath and sent a flood of water rushing out to hit any opponent she could before breaking a big enough hole before her to climb out. When she did, the first thing she saw was a Mori sitting on the floor. The hosts cheered behind her, but not before Mori took her weak state to his advantage and pounced.

Once again she saw his elemency covered had coming closer. Once again time froze. Most importantly, once again Mori's elemency left him, and this time Haruhi watched. It was like watching a kleenex float away on the artificial wind of a fan. The elemency sprayed away from her, away from Mori, and splattered all over the walls in its physical form.

Mori fell back and Haruhi pulled herself up, but she didn't get far before Honey charged. He looked like a mad child, the only difference from a mad man being his size, as he ran towards her. Caught in a moment of fear, Haruhi struck out with a wave he was not expecting. the poor boy didn't even get a chance to dodge as he was too close and didn't see it coming. She heard the others follow Honey's lead before she saw them, and was quick to freeze him in a globe of water before standing and turning to them.

Hikaru was the first to lash out, followed closely by his brother, as fire and electricity shot towards her in beams. She swiped them away and dodged the seconds the twins dished out. She hardly recognised that Mori was hit instead before she froze the twins like she had Mori. Tamaki was next as Kyoya held back to calculate. A glob of light made its way towards her chest, but she easily dodged and sent a wave back at him. He was knocked over, and trapped in a globe of frozen ice like the others. That left only Kyoya, but he held back waiting for her to attack.

"Please, Senpai, I never wanted this," Haruhi begged.

"It's too late to go back now!" Mori yelled. Haruhi spun to see him lying on the ground in pain. He must have cut himself on a rock shard when he fell, for Haruhi could see the blood dripping from a cut on his abdomen. He had one hand clutched to it and was leaning on the other.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

All of a sudden she felt the pain of darkness wrapping around her. Kyoya had waited for her to be distracted to attack. His grip was strong, but she was stronger.

"NO!" she yelled before shoving his element off. She turned and slipped to one knee, pushing her hands out in front of her as a final blast of water put Kyoya in the same position as all the other hosts but Mori.

"MURDERER!" Mori roared, finally pushing himself off the ground and running towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back to him while raising a fist, but he was too slow as she rose and backed away.

"Please, please," she begged. "Don't make me do this. Don't make me protect myself. I don't want to hurt anyone. You have it all wrong."

He stumbled but kept pace with her, kicking and punching as she dodged and turned. He landed a few hit, but was too weak to do much as she evaded most of his attempts. "It's. Too. Late," he told her.

"I'm sorry." And then Mori was frozen too.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mori's face was outside the frozen ball of ice and Haruhi couldn't bear to look at his angry, unbelieving face. "How could you do this?" he asked as he struggled to get free of the ice. He couldn't, no matter how much he struggled. His face cringed as he strained his injury from inside the ice.

"I didn't do this! I didn't start this!" Haruhi defended. "You guys all started it!"

"You took my powers away from me!" Mori countered. "How are we supposed to trust you? A random guy, sorry girl," he corrected mockingly, "shows up at our doors and insists she's on our side without any explanation of her weird powers or any back story at all. Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and struggled to calm herself. "I didn't want any of this to happen…"

"I'm sure none of the Host Club did!" Mori shouted. "And now they're dead!"

"Wait," Haruhi started. "I didn't-"

"You're a monster!"

Haruhi stopped mid-sentence. The pure anger, the malice, behind Mori's voice cut deep into Haruhi. "What?" she gasped.

"You're despicable!" he continued, his eyes starting to water. "You deserve the worst anything can bring! You are a merciless, pathetic monster!"

Haruhi took a step back out of surprise. Tears sprung to her eyes and flowed down her cheeks for a moment before she turned away from Mori. "I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible. Without turning around, she ran out the door to the Host Club. Just before she closed the door, she glanced back and Mori saw tears - sincere tears - glisten on her cheek. The ice around Mori melted into a pile of water around him and he sat on the floor, wet and shocked. The ice on the other members had melted too, leaving them sitting on the floor, shivering. Mori glanced at Honey and was surprised to see him breathing normally, not gasping for breath. When Mori turned back, the door was closed and Haruhi was gone.

….

"You mean there was an air pocket?" Mori asked.

Honey nodded. "Haru-chan placed a space for us to breathe where the air could replenish. She just detained us from hurting her. She didn't want to fight us."

"She was telling the truth," Mori whispered to himself.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Still, it's her fault. If she only had stopped fighting…"

"We might have hurt her," Tamaki interrupted. "She did what she thought she had to do to survive."

"She was crying," Mori said, interrupting Kyoya who was about to argue back with Tamaki.

"What?" the twins asked in unison from the couch.

Mori looked back at them and remembered when Haruhi glanced back from the door. There had been definite tears. "She was crying when she left."

Hikaru stood up. "We have to go after her. Get the truth from her."

"Wait, Hikaru," his twin argued. "Is that really best-"

"Yes," Hikaru said. "You can follow me or not, I don't particularly care, but I'm going after her. I want to know the truth."

Tamaki put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Now wait a second. How do we know she wants us to come after her? She could still be hostile, you know."

"Takashi," Honey said thoughtfully as he looked up at his cousin. He hadn't been listening to the conversation and was instead thinking. "Didn't you get hit during the fight?"

Mori thought back. "Ah. By the twins."

"Did you heal yourself? Because you seem to be uninjured."

"No," Mori answered hesitantly. "Haruhi...must have. She didn't touch me, though, and I didn't feel any of her magic."

Kyoya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Not necessarily. She and I were discussing this earlier. She has better healing magic than you, Mori-senpai. It is possible she wouldn't have to touch you _and _could get her magic in your body and heal you without your knowledge."

Hikaru huffed and walked to the door. "I'm going after her. I'm done talking and guessing. It's time to get answers from the girl herself."

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru called out and jogged after his brother. Both twins closed the door and disappeared.

"I don't want my daughter alone with those two twins…" Tamaki said before following them. Tamaki shut the door loudly and Honey looked up at Mori.

"Takashi?"

"Ah."

"We should go with them and find Haru-chan."

Mori shrugged though he did want to find out what was going on with the mysterious water mage.

"Let's go then!" Honey said grabbing Mori's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Are you coming, Kyo-chan?"

"I suppose. I can't have those idiots wondering about out there in the commoner world without supervision."

….

"Is this her house?"

"Just this one room."

"It's more than one room; it's several. It's called an apartment."

"But it's so...tiny."

"Do all commoners live like this?"

"Just knock on the door."

"No, you do it."

"I'll knock on Haru-chan's door!"

"No, Honey-senpai. I can. Her father should be the first to greet her."

In the end, Tamaki knocked on Haruhi's door. Inside they heard a call, "Just a minute!" After a bit of shuffling inside, the door opened and the club was shocked silent from what they saw.

Haruhi was dressed in short pajama bottoms and a form, fitting tanktop, showing off her feminine physique. Her bangs were pushed back with a couple of hair clips and her glasses were balanced on the very tip of her nose, exposing her large brown eyes.

"You guys," Haruhi said, pulling away from the door. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You're so cute, Haru-chan!" Honey said.

A voice called from inside, "Who's there, sweetie?"

"Nobody. They're just leaving anyway," Haruhi called back starting to shut the door.

"Wait!" Tamaki said, putting a hand on the door. "We wanted to talk to you-"

A red headed lady appeared behind Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know these people, sweetie?" the woman asked.

Haruhi looked at the club and her eyes hardened. "Not very well, Dad."

The club glanced at the woman and back at Haruhi. _Dad? _they all thought.

"Well, then...may I talk to them alone, dear?" Haruhi's dad asked in a too sweet voice.

Haruhi shook her head. "That's not necessary-"

"Nonsense, darling. It'll only take a minute and then everyone will be on their merry way. Now just go back to your room and wash up for supper, 'kay?"

Haruhi nodded and without a glance to anyone from the club, turned and headed down a hallway.

"Now," Haruhi's dad said, his voice dropping and turning hard once Haruhi left. "We need to talk." Haruhi's dad stepped outside the apartment and pulled the door shut behind him. "I know you punks are the ones that made my Haruhi cry and I can guarantee we are going to have a problem."

"Now, sir-" Tamaki started.

"Don't sir me!" Haruhi's dad said. "My name is Ryouji, although I go by Ranka. "You guys need to get something straight. Haruhi is the most precious thing in the world to me and there isn't _nothing _I wouldn't do for her. If that involves taking some teenage punks out, then what's stopping me?"

"But Ranka-" Tamaki tried again.

Ranka cut him off. "Don't call me that," he growled. "I am not your friend. From now on, I am your enemy and so help me God, if you ever - _ever _- make my little girl cry again, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

"Ryouji-sama?" Tamaki started.

Ranka grabbed the front of Tamaki's shirt, showing surprising strength as he nearly lifted him off the ground. "_I said _do you understand me?"

"Yes," Tamaki squeaked.

Ranka nodded. "Good. Now get out of here before I decide to call the police or kick your asses out."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Haruhi was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She didn't get much sleep the night previous, worrying about the next day, or rather, the hosts. If sitting between two identical, curious, mischievous twins concerned about their friend's safety wasn't awkward, Haruhi wasn't sure what was. Her head hurt, and even as she walked away from her last class of the day, she could feel Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze follow her.

_What's their problem anyways?_ she thought to herself. She didn't want an answer, she already knew what. She slammed her books down a little harder than she meant to as she set them aside to grab her outside shoes and the rest of her books.

"Angry?" a voice called from behind her. She knew that voice; it had been forever ingrained in the back of her head. _Mori-senpai._ Haruhi froze. Two hands forced their way on either side of her head, and she turned around to meet smoking grey eyes.

"Senpai," Haruhi greeted with an intake of breath. "How nice to see you." Her voice was laden with sarcasm, and he jerked away as if the words were poison.

"I want answers," he ordered.

"I don't know what to tell you." In all honesty, Haruhi had been planning on facing the hosts that afternoon, but now she wasn't sure. She was ready for the confrontation, the interrogation, the onslaught of questions. She was scared, terrified even as she faced her senpai, but she would not back down. She was too far in to go back.

"Now," Mori growled.

Haruhi's fear turned to anger as Mori leaned closer. "I. Don't. Know." She leaned towards him, managing to keep her back firm on the lockers nonetheless. She moved her head towards his ear. "I'm stronger than you, you know. I've beat you and all the others without so much as draining my power. Don't think you can intimidate me, _Senpai,_" she warned him, drawing out 'senpai'.

"You healed me," he stated as if she hadn't warned him.

She plopped back against the wall and sighed before nodding. "Yes." _Why?_ his eyes seemed to ask. "I told you. I didn't want this."

"I know," he sighed and looked down as if giving in.

"Then why are you doing this?" Haruhi asked.

"Takashi?" an innocent voice asked from behind Mori. "What are you doing?" Mori tensed before slowly backing away and turning to face Honey. Honey looked past him with wide eyes as Haruhi was revealed. 'Haru-chan?' he mouthed.

"Hello, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi greeted with a light voice. Honey looked from Haruhi to Mori and back again. "Mori-senpai just wanted to talk for a second," she lied through her teeth.

"Takashi, is she telling the truth?" Honey asked Mori. Haruhi used this as her opportunity of escape.

Slowly as to not alert them of her movement, Haruhi scaled the lockers. Honey followed her with his eyes, but made no mention of her route. Takashi was nodding in agreement to Honey's question, secretly glad for Haruhi's white lie.

"Will you come to club with us, Haru-chan?" Honey asked. _Damn it!_ Haruhi thought as she grabbed her bag as though that was her plan all along. _Almost made it._ She nodded her consent and did her best to ignore the now annoyed Mori. "You can eat cake with Takashi and me, ok?" he asked her. She nodded again.

It went on like this for a while before they reached the mahogany doors of the hosts' room. Honey pushed the doors open like no big deal and marched in with Haruhi and Mori's hands in his.

Immediately Haruhi felt the embrace of three idiots and one tolerable sweet addict. "We're so sorry, Haruhi/daughter/Haru-chan!" they yelled in unison. _Only they could pull that off,_ Haruhi thought before shrugging them off.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at Kyoya. He shrugged and wrote in his little black notebook.

"We had a talk, and we decided that we were wrong about you, my wonderful, beautiful-" Haruhi droned Tamaki's musings out and turned to the twins who were smirking at her.

"We never actually had that discussion," Hikaru told her.

"But we decided," Kaoru continued and looked at his twin.

"Tamaki's right for a change," they finished and embraced her.

Haruhi, who was stunned at their sudden changes of hearts, let them and turned to Kyoya from between the gaps between their heads.

"You didn't kill us when you easily could have, you healed Mori, and Mori saw that you were crying," Kyoya informed her.

Honey ran up and lunged into her arms-the twins had moved out of the way-and told her, "That makes you a good guy in our books, Haru-chan."

Haruhi gave a small smile, and watched as all the hosts arranged in front of her.

"We realised that we never gave you a real welcome," Kaoru told her.

"In our defense, things got a little hectic, fast," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"But now we want you to know how we feel," Tamaki smiled.

"Welcome to the host club!" the boys chorused. "And, we're sorry!"

Haruhi gave a full on smile then, and even hugged the boys back when they brought her into their arms.

Kyoya, who avoided the hug fest like the plague, cleared his throat, and they disbanded.

"Ok," Haruhi consented, although to what the hosts did not know. "Sit down. I'll, I'll tell you what I know."

The hosts eagerly agreed, but not before Kyoya could open his smart mouth. "So you do know something, then."

"Hey!" Honey raised to her defence, but Haruhi brushed it off.

"Yes, I know something." Haruhi motioned to one of the tables again, and they all took seats. Haruhi took a deep breath, and began. "I didn't tell you, because my father told me not to." They all shivered at the mention of Ranka. "He's a little crazy sometimes, but I trust him, so I didn't.

"You already know that I'm a mage despite my heritage, and that I'm stronger than most water mages. You know all of this, yet there's so much you _don't _know."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples as the host club members around her stared eagerly, all except one demon king and one kendo master. "As you've probably noticed, my powers are quite unusual."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Quite obviously, I'd think."

"Well," Haruhi said, trying to gain some time to think where to start. "I don't know everything but I can try to explain it as well as I can."

"It is fine, my wonderful daughter! Your wonderful, loving, handsome, devoted father will always-"

"Start with how you took Takashi's powers, Haru-chan!" Honey interrupted.

Haruhi looked at the martial artist shyly. "I actually don't know much about that, but I can tell you it has happened more than once with one constant. Whenever someone reaches for my throat, or anywhere close, some instinct kicks in. Then something just goes through me and reaches out for the other person. Their powers are gone, temporarily, and I have no idea how it happened. It's hard to describe, really.

"So when Mori-senpai and I were sparring and he reached for my throat…" Haruhi trailed off.

"You took away my powers," Mori finished.

Haruhi nodded. "I truly did not mean to. It is an accident that happened twice. I would never, ever, purposely hurt anyone that was in this club."

"But then, how did he regain his powers?" Hikaru asked. Beside him, Kaoru nodded and stared curiously at Haruhi.

"I have no idea how it works, why it's temporary, or why it happens, I swear." Haruhi sighed. "This isn't going that well, is it?"

Tamaki stood from his seat and went to run to Haruhi. "My darling daughter, I believe you! You would never hurt anyone, especially me, your beloved-"

"Do you have any other _odd _abilities?" Kyoya drawled, sending Tamaki to his corner of woe.

"Unless you count more power, strength, and control than normal among water mages, that's about it."

"More power, strength and control?" the twins asked together.

Haruhi nodded and explained, "It's common for water mages to be significantly weaker than any other type of mage. They - we - are often looked down upon for our weakness."

"Why?" Honey asked as he clutched Usa-chan. "You guys are probably just as great, I think!"

Haruhi smiled sadly. "The world's cruel. Especially when it comes to finding someone weaker than you."

"But that's so mean," Honey whimpered. "Right, Takashi?"

Haruhi looked up at Mori and he simply nodded.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya after breaking eye contact with Mori and saw he was writing quickly in his notebook. She resisted the urge to comment sarcastically and instead forced her eyes back to the twins.

"Do you have a lot of power?"

"Enough to take you out, as I've proven."

The twins glared at Haruhi. "Ouch," Kaoru said mockingly.

"Hard words hurt, Haruhi," Hikaru added with a teasing smile.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You poor little things."

"What is the extent of your powers?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his notebook.

"I can control anything with water in it, simple as that."

"Freeze it, heat it, evaporate it, move it?"

"I am capable of all of them."

Kyoya noted something in his notebook. "Do emotions fuel your powers?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "I guess. I've never really thought about it before."

"Interesting," Kyoya said with dark curiosity in his tone. "Do you know any limits to your powers?"

"Distance. I'm not sure exactly how far but the farther away the water is the harder it is to affect."

"Anything else?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of, yet anyway. I didn't even fight you guys with my full power."

Kyoya stopped writing in his notebook and looked up at Haruhi. "Excuse me?"

"We're the most powerful in the school!" Kaoru said, shocked.

Hikaru nodded and added, "You didn't even use your full power?"

"I couldn't kill you," Haruhi answered nonchalantly.

Kaoru scoffed. "Still…"

"You're so powerful, Haru-chan!" Honey said admiringly. "How'd you get so powerful?"

"I had a really good teacher and trainer. He taught me a lot and always said that water was most powerful when I was creative, and thought outside the box. That's the best thing about water, you know. The ability to change, to move."

Kyoya jotted down more in his notebook. "Weaknesses?" he asked.

"Weaknesses?" Haruhi repeated.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly. "You know, drawbacks to your power?"

Haruhi debated telling the _Demon King _her weaknesses. How did she know what he would do with the information? She sighed internally as she realized that she had to trust the host club. She wanted them to trust her so the favor must be returned.

"My power takes longer to regenerate. My power and stamina lasts longer than others so in return, it doesn't return as fast."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know. Longer. It's kinda like a mage's power is water in a cup. Once you use it, the water is replenished. My magic - the water in the cup - is larger, so I have a larger cup than most people. It takes longer to fill up, theoretically."

"Tell me more about who you learned from."

Haruhi sighed. "I don't think he'd like me talking about him too much. He's a pretty private man. I will say that I trained with him and his daughter for quite a while. He is the best in the business."

"No martial arts training?" Kyoya asked.

"No," Haruhi answered tiredly. "I received little to no martial arts training."

"Interesting."

Haruhi turned to the other members of the table. "Has this been a sufficient explanation? I've tried my best and have been completely honest."

Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi and gave her an awkward hug from behind the chair. "Of course, my daughter dearest! There is nothing that you can do that I won't think-"

"Let go of me, Senpai! And stop calling me your daughter, it's creepy!" Haruhi said as she washed a wave over the enthusiastic light mage.

Tamaki whimpered and backed away from Haruhi, dripping wet.

"You were great, Haru-chan!" Honey said cheerfully. "We learned a lot, didn't we Takashi?"

"Ah."

"It's so great to know our fellow classmate, isn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with a devilish smile on his face.

Kaoru nodded and grinned back. "Quite reassuring, I think."

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked up from his book and his glasses flashed. "I believe I have all the information I need right now."

"That's great, Senpai."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_..Flash back…_

"Dad!" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise when she realised that her father was home from work early. She had just gotten back from explaining her powers to the hosts. She knew her father would be mad that she went against his will and told them, but she expected some time before she would have to face the shemale. Now he was in front of her with an overly excited look on his face. "What are you doing ho-" Haruhi was cut off as her father glomped her.

"Oh wonderful, beautiful daughter of mine! Aren't you glad to see your father?!" he shouted frantically.

She tensed before hugging him back. "Of course, Dad. I'm just a little surprised that you aren't at work or asleep."

"I know right. Surprise! My boss let me take the day off to spend with you! I know we haven't done anything in a while, and I thought you would want to celebrate getting into Ouran!" He pulled away from her, looking her over, before pulling her back. His grip was even tighter than before, if possible. "Your mother, my dear Kyoko, would be so proud. I'm so proud of you. You're becoming quite the fine lady. I love you baby girl."

Haruhi winced at her father's words. He was-unknowingly-sending her on a guilt trip, and it was her own fault. "Dad…." She pulled away slowly. "Thank you, but I really don't deserve all this. You should be treating yourself for all your hard work."

"But I want to do this!" he protested. "You deserve this! Especially," he started as he pulled her away from the door and into the room-a sure sign that what he was saying was for their ears only-and sitting her down on the sofa, "because I know hiding your true strength is hard." He looked at her with teary eyes before repeating, "I'm so proud of you."

"Dad, actually, I need to talk-"

"Oh, you are so much like your mother. So serious! Come on, let's celebrate!" Ranka yelled, jumping off the sofa.

"Dad!" Haruhi shouted. Ranka hesitated. "I told them!"

Ranka's excited and flamboyant pose faded into a look of stern discomfort. "What do you mean, you told 'them'?"

"I told the club I was put in for elemental practice."

Ranka plopped back down on the sofa and gave her a hard look. "Why?"

"They didn't trust me. I- I needed to show them that I'm not a threat."

"But-"

"Dad, I trust them, I know they'll keep my secret safe. Besides, it's not like a commoner having elemental magic is normal, either. They were bound to find out eventually, and I can only see them finding out the hard way causing more damage than telling them this way did. It's not like keeping it a secret didn't do enough damage as it was…." Haruhi told her father, mumbling the last bit to herself.

"Are you sure?" Ranka asked. "Positive? I don't know if I like you trusting these boys."

"Yes, Dad," Haruhi assured, giving Ranka the faintest upturn of her lips. "I trust them. Maybe not with my life, not at the moment anyways, but I trust them with my secret."

"Well," Ranka said, patting her knee, "in that case, my dear daughter's making her first friends at her new school! Yay!" Haruhi, by then used to her father's frequent mood swings, just smiled at his antics.

_..End Flashback…_

Haruhi sighed as she thought back to the events of the afternoon previous. Her dad had brushed it off then, but she felt as though that was her dad's way of waiting for a better time to think over the consequences of her choices. It was the calm before the storm, so to speak. It wasn't as though her father would do something drastically awful to her, he might not do anything, but surely there was a reason that he warned her not to tell anyone. _Maybe I shouldn't have told them,_ she thought to herself, before shrugging it off. _It's too late now. No point in having second thoughts._

Haruhi shook her head to clear her thoughts just as she reached the host club doors. School was finally over, and it was time for the group to meet up. She held her breath, and pushed.

There in front of her stood the hosts…. in an empty room. On second glance she saw not that the room was empty, but that all the upholstery was pushed to sides of the room. The hosts were getting ready to fight, and Haruhi could only cross her fingers that this wasn't because of her loud mouth.

"Ah, Haruhi, welcome back," greeted Kyoya. _He's planning something,_ all of the hosts sweatdropped.

"A-ah yes, senpai. Hello." The twins ran up to Haruhi, grabbing her arms and pulling her further into the room. Tamaki automatically reacted negatively, pulling the twins away and fighting to 'protect his daughter's innocence'. Haruhi winced, and Honey ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Haru-chan! You came back!" he yelled in his childish way.

"Why wouldn't I?" Haruhi asked him, looking to Honey's tall companion for answers. Mori shrugged.

"Because we made you tell us everything," Tamaki explained, finally breaking away from his fight with Hikaru and Kaoru to join the conversation.

Haruhi gave a small, forced laugh and informed them, "I wouldn't leave you guys for something like that. I worked too hard for this."

"Yes, well," Kyoya started, pushing up his glassing and making them gleam, "I would like to see your powers in action, if you don't mind."

"You were waiting for just the right time to ask that, weren't you," Kaoru face palmed. Kyoya just smirked.

"I suppose," Haruhi agreed. "How do you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Senpai, she's already beaten us all at once," Hikaru stated.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, but surely not all of our heads were clear," they all passed to look at Tamaki, "when we fought last time, considering we all thought she was trying to kill us." Haruhi gave an annoyed scowl. "Of course, we all know now that she wouldn't do that."

"So you want me to take you all on, again?" Haruhi asked, amazed at their bravery, _or rather stupidity…_

"If you would," Kyoya nodded.

"Fine."

The hosts all stepped into position, Haruhi in the middle with the others in a circle around her. Haruhi faced Kyoya, seeing as he was the one who challenged her. Tamaki stood behind her, Mori stood on Kyoya's left with Honey next to him, while Hikaru and Kaoru stood on Tamaki's left.

"Should someone count off?" Tamaki asked in a timid voice. He was nervous. If asked why, he would probably say that he didn't want to fight his daughter.

"Of course not," Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"That's not how it works in the real world, is it?" Haruhi finished with a smirk. "Eh….." Tamaki gave an unsure laugh.

Haruhi and Kyoya ducked at the same time, Kyoya giving a right hook and Haruhi tuck-'n'-rolling under it. She spun around and shot a blast of water at him. At the same time, Honey and Mori approached her right and left.

Before they could make their move, Haruhi stood and twirled, spraying freezing water everywhere. Honey pushed it away with a gust of wind, and Mori blocked it with a wall of rock. The twins avoided behind the upperclassmen's offense, and Kyoya blocked with his own counter attack of darkness. Tamaki, who was still frozen in his position from shock, wasn't so fortunate.

1:5

The others leapt back into action, not sparing Tamaki a glance. The third years seemed to decide to hold back and play offense for the fiery twins as they attacked Haruhi. Kaoru threw a stretch of electricity at Haruhi, Hikaru waiting for his turn. Haruhi threw a large velocity of water at Hikaru, the electricity drawn to it instead of her. Hikaru collapsed on impact.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, rushing to his brother's side.

1:3

Honey and Mori rushed to the twins, and Kyoya came at Haruhi. He did his best to envelope her in darkness, and seemed to succeed.

0:3

Mori pushed Kaoru aside and did his best to heal Hikaru. Seeing as this was sparing only, the hit wasn't that bad. Honey stood guard, and after a moment Hikaru was back in fighting condition. He ran over to Tamaki, doing his best to thaw the ice that imprisoned him.

"Why isn't Kyo-chan releasing Haru-chan? And why isn't Tama-chan's ice thawed?" Honey asked Mori. Mori shrugged.

"Ahh!" A scream came from the orb of darkness as Haruhi finally pushed the shadows away. Kyoya took a quick step back, giving a silent gasp of surprise.

1:6

_Well that's certainly a feat in itself,_ Haruhi thought as she smirked, free of her entrapment. She immediately got back into a fighting stance, though, when the hosts circled around her again.

"We can't fight her one on one," Honey hissed, ever strategic. "We have to fight together!"

Haruhi, obviously, could hear this all, but decided to let them have their go. Instead, she started to create a sphere in her hand. It started out as a tiny drop of water, but grew steadily into a pocket of water large enough to encase her whole body.

While she was doing this, the hosts club gathered up what power could before meeting each other's eyes. Noting that the time was right, six nearly identical streams of power were sent directly at Haruhi, one for each element. At first Haruhi bundled up into the fetal position-her bubble taking the blow-before stretching out her limbs in a fast and fluid movement. The water seemed to grow and pulse in power, and the attacks merely glanced off. Haruhi repeated this movement one last time, the sphere leaving her and shooting at the hosts in one giant, circular wave. Just the force was enough to knock them down, and they were drained of energy.

1;0

It was over.

.._Time Skip…_

The hosts, besides Haruhi, had left. Some, mostly Tamaki and the twins, tried to give her a ride, but she declined. Her excuse was that she wanted to stay and work on some homework in peace for a while. Eventually everyone had left, too exhausted to fight any longer. Kyoya had given Haruhi a small smirk, which she figured meant she passed whatever crazy test Kyoya meant for that to be.

Haruhi sighed, glad that everyone was gone. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the small remains of confectionary on one of the tables that had been cast aside. Instead, she fell to her knees, and then flopped on her side. She stayed there for a few moments, gasping in shallow breaths that hardly sustained her with enough oxygen.

A sound came from the entrance to the room. "Haruhi?" the deep, baritone voice asked. She vaguely heard a small thud, and a frantic voice call her name a second time. "Haruhi!"

Strong arms encased her fragile body, caring her gently to a couch and laying her down.

"Haruhi!" the voice called a third time. Haruhi finally opened her eyes-which she didn't know she closed-and focused on the stoic face of Morinozuka Takashi. "What's wrong?"

Haruhi shook her head, unable to speak to answer his question. He placed a hand over her racing heart. Golden brown wisps of earth elemental energy seeped into her skin, her muscle, her bones. Mori's eyes stared into space, flicking back and forth as though looking for answers. Suddenly he gasped and pulled away, before rushing to the small kitchen in one of the back rooms. He came back with a glass of water, which he diligently helped Haruhi sit up to drink.

"Thank you," she finally gasped, and Mori pulled away. She spun her legs over the side on the couch, so that she was sitting properly.

"You overdid yourself." It wasn't a question, Mori knew.

"I've worked too hard…." Haruhi whispered.

For a minute they just stayed there, staring into each other's eyes, and just were.

"I have to go," Haruhi finally spoke up. Haruhi looked away, and pointed at a piece of half eaten strawberry cake on one of the tables. "Honey-senpai's cake is there." She stood up, and brushed past him, missing the sigh he let out when she left the room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kyoya was sitting on one of the couches in the host room after their elemental meeting was over. He was checking his email as he distractedly watched the members of the club. Haruhi had left already, at Kyoya's permission, because she said she wanted to make dinner that night for her father. This had led to a mini-argument between Haruhi and Tamaki when Tamaki tried to insist that he should try her cooking. To Kyoya's amusement, it had ended with a soaking wet Tamaki and a very pissed off Haruhi. She had left the club without another word.

Usually, Kyoya would leave soon as well but he was waiting for a particularly interesting item he had recently found a 'friend' had in his possession. The friend had promised to drop it off that day.

The twins were poking Tamaki with a stick while he was in his corner of woe. Honey and Mori were doing something in the kitchen. With a smirk, Kyoya reasoned Mori was probably trying to stop Honey from stealing some cake.

Just when Kyoya had taken out his phone to send a message to his senior about his location, he heard a quiet knock on the host club door. Before he had a chance, Tamaki and the twins were at the door and opened it.

"Hello, Nekozawa-senpai," Kyoya said from across the room.

Tamaki winced when he saw it was Nekozawa. "What are you doing here?"

Nekozawa slinked next to Tamaki. "Why?" he said darkly. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes!" Tamaki squealed and ran across the room. He disappeared into the kitchen just as Honey and Mori appeared. "Ah! The dark mages!"

Nekozawa turned to Kyoya and held out a book. "I've brought what you requested."

"Thank you. This should help us," Kyoya said as he accepted the book. He turned the book over in his hands.

"This is the book you asked for, isn't it?" Nekozawa asked in a low voice.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. It is. I was surprised to hear you had it in your possession."

"As I've said, my family has a very large collection of many different kinds of books."

"How is your family? Your younger sister?" Kyoya asked.

Nekozawa shrugged, a hard gesture to read through his large, thick cloak. "Fine, I suppose. We have some...differences."

"I understand. I-" Kyoya cut off his sentence when Nekozawa grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Nekozawa-senpai? Are you okay?"

Nekozawa's body went rigid and he shut his eyes. His grip on Kyoya's shoulder grew tighter and Kyoya was starting to worry. "What's happening?"

Mori came up behind him with Honey on his shoulders. Honey said, "I think he's having a vision."

Kyoya knew that Nekozawa was a prophet; his entire family was made of them. They were the only family in the world (that he knew of) that had the ability to see into the past, present, and future.

Kyoya looked at Nekozawa who had now opened his eyes. They were hazy and clouded over. "No, that cannot happen," Nekozawa said. "How?"

"What is he seeing?" Kyoya asked. Nekozawa's grip on his shoulder lessened slightly.

"We don't know. We have to wait until he comes out of it."

After a moment, Nekozawa's eyes became darker and more in focus. "Haruhi," he gasped as he bent over, letting go of Kyoya's shoulder.

"Haruhi?" the host club members asked in unison.

"Haruhi-" Nekozawa repeated. "She's...in trouble."

…

Haruhi was walking home from the club and trying to think of what drink would best accompany her planned meal for her father. She was halfway home and decided on iced tea when she realized she was being followed.

There were three men behind her that would not disappear, no matter how many turns she made. She was about to call the club when she realized that she was in an empty park and she couldn't see the men anywhere. Panic started to set in when she saw she had no cell reception.

The park was desolate and overgrown, like people hadn't been in it for a couple of years, if not more. There was an old and rusted swing set next to two seesaws. Nearby, there was a boxed area, which was - at one time - probably a sand box. By the entrance, there was a rusted metal slide that was falling apart. The bottom half of the slide was gone, probably blown away by a bad storm. Surrounding the park was high brick walls, ten feet tall.

"Hello, Fujioka."

Haruhi turned towards the front gate and saw the three men that had been following her standing there. The one in the middle spoke again, "It seems you are trapped."

"Are you three supposed to keep me here?" Haruhi asked mockingly.

The one on the left laughed. "She thinks she can take us without a fight." He flicked his fingers and a flame appeared in his left hand. "It won't be that easy."

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked. "Why are you here?"

The one on the right answered, "You really don't know, do you?" He created a ball of darkness in his palm.

When Haruhi didn't reply, the one in the middle said, "You, Fujioka. We want you."

The men started towards Haruhi and she took a step back. "Why?"

The middle guy laughed. "It's pathetic that you still don't know! How can you not know?" He stomped his foot and the earth beneath Haruhi rumbled. He grinned maniacally at her. "Can you beat us?"

"Of course," Haruhi said, taking her fighting stance. "You three won't even be a problem."

"Haruhi!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the men. The men glanced behind them to see the host club standing in the entrance. "Behind you!" Mori shouted.

Haruhi instinctively listened to him and turned around. Behind her, she saw five men posed to strike the back of her head with their elements. She created an ice wall to protect her and their attacks hit it, cracking it.

Now she was really mad. Not only was she drawn into this fight, but then she was tricked and almost defeated. She melted the ice wall and converted it into ice picks, sending the spray back at the five men. The men jumped, dived, and rolled out of the way of the sharp instruments and they embedded themselves in the wall behind them.

As the men started to regain their ground, the ground softened and a strong gust of air knocked some of them off their feet. Haruhi looked to her right to see Mori and Honey together. Diving away from a dark magic attack, she asked them, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Neko-chan saw you being attacked in a vision!" Honey answered as he dueled with a fire mage.

"Neko-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Nekozawa-san. He's a prophet," Mori clarified for her before sprinting after a dark mage.

Haruhi took a second to comprehend that and started to duel a lightning mage who seemed determined to overpower her, rather than try to outplay her. Then a dark mage tried to sneak up on Haruhi, she could tell he was behind her. She ducked just when the mage created a lightning bolt. She created a cylinder of water from the mage's hand to the dark mage sneaking up behind her. The lightning used the water as a conductor and headed right into the dark mage. With a strangled scream, the mage fell to the ground.

The lightning mage screamed with outrage and charged Haruhi. She formed a ball of water in her hand and threw it at the mage's feet. It froze him to the ground. He cursed at her and started to use his lightning to blast the ice apart. Haruhi drew more water and formed it around his body. He clawed through the water and struggled to destroy it, desperate for air. Running out of options, he attempted to aim lightning at Haruhi. Instead, the lightning stayed inside the bubble and entered his body. For a few seconds, he jerked as he electrocuted himself. Then he passed out, going limp.

Haruhi released the water around him and he slumped to the ground. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"Haruhi!" she heard Mori shout from her left. "Look out!"

Haruhi turned around and saw an earth mage coming towards her, a sharp spear made of earth in his hand. She had no time to react, no time to defend herself. She closed her eyes to wait for the pain.

She heard footsteps and then a grunt in front of her. Then she was pushed and felt herself slide roughly across the ground. Haruhi opened her eyes and saw Mori standing where she was. "Mori-senpai…"

Haruhi trailed off when she saw the blood on Mori's shirt.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Mori!" Haruhi cried out as the taller man collapsed in front of her. "No!" she snarled as the earth mage went to deliver the final blow. Skidding to Mori's defence, Haruhi raised her hands in a defensive position. The man's elemental energy, which had been forming around his fists, formed into hard rock encasing his wrists.

"What?" the man asked in shock as he realised that he no longer had control over his element.

Meanwhile Haruhi placed her hand over the place in Mori's chest where the spear had punctured. Her power sunk down, searching in desperation for the man she had come to call friend. Closing her eyes, she saw what her elemency did. The spear had roughly cut through a lung, startlingly close to his heart.

Haruhi felt her chest tighten and her breathing constrict in the tell tale sign of her healing. It was a blessing to be able to heal her companions, but it was a curse in the fact the she was made to feel their pain as she healed them.

She placed her spare hand around the hilt of the spear, timing it so that just when she yanked it out she started the healing process. Blood drained, tissues joined, skin closed, tensions released. It was done. The process had taken longer as Haruhi was still some what drained, and in the end she collapsed over Mori's now healed body.

Strong arms wrapped around her and a chest heaved below her as Mori stood and cradled her close to him. If one would have listened close enough, they would have heard the gentle, "Baka," he whispered.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, followed by a chorus of worried shouts from the hosts when they saw the condition Haruhi was in. The other men were on the ground, and Kyoya signaled that he had called the appropriate people to handle the situation.

"Perhaps we should resign elsewhere," Kyoya's cool voice suggested. The others agreed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I do believe that your house is closest." The twins nodded.

The hosts piled into their cars, parked down the street with indifferent chauffeurs. Despite certain wishes for Haruhi to ride with them, Mori held her close and simply piled in with her and Honey.

It was in a similar fashion that the hosts rejoined in the rather large entertainment center at the twins' house. Conveniently, neither of their parents were home. Haruhi, who was then more lucid, found herself parked on one of their several beanbags. She never understood what people found so comfortable about them, but oh well. Honey was also on one of the strange seats, but the others made themselves comfortable on some couches. The couches were in an L shape, with Haruhi and Hani moved in the middle, making a triangle.

"Soo…."

"What just happened?" the twins started.

Per usual, the group turned to Haruhi. "What?"

"What happened with Mori and the earth mage?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't get it, why do you ask?"

"We saw how his powers were used against him when you got into a defensive position," Kaoru informed her.

"Yeah, Haru-chan!" Honey agreed.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, notebook magically in hand.

"It's hard to explain…." Haruhi drifted off, looking for the right words.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Tamaki asked.

"I did, just… not specifically…." Haruhi looked up, a sign that she was carefully weighing her words. "I mentioned that I could control anything that had to do with water, right?" The hosts looked at each other and nodded. "I call it blood bending."

"Wait!" Hikaru interrupted.

"Are you saying that you can control people through their blood?" Kaoru finished.

"COOL!" they both shouted.

"No way…." Tamaki muttered. His mouth was wide open in shock, but suddenly it wasn't. Suddenly, instead of waving his arms around, his face was serious and his hands were folded on his lap with his legs crossed.

"What were you saying?" Haruhi asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Next thing he was cowering behind Kyoya, whimpering, "Mommy! Daughter's scaring me….."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I can control his power that way because part of our energy, our source of elemency, is in our blood. Technically it wasn't me using his elemency, it was him. I pretty much made him use his elemency." The hosts looked confused (not including the ever stoic Mori and the masked Kyoya), but Haruhi just sighed with no idea how to better explain herself.

"So… like a puppet?" Honey asked. Haruhi looked at him, not sure what he was getting on to. "You're the puppeteer, and he's the puppet. You pulled the strings, but it was his body that used the elemency, on your demand. You pulled a string, and he used his magic, right Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, that's what it was, metaphorically," Haruhi agreed. The other hosts seemed to understand the explanation, nodding in realisation.

"That's…" Kaoru drifted off.

"Sort of unsettling…." Hikaru completed.

"I agree," Haruhi nodded, "That's why I don't like using it if I don't have to. However, push come to shove like it did today, it comes in handy."

"What about when you used it on me?" Tamaki shouted, hurt. Haruhi merrily glared at him, and he ran off to start a new corner of woe.

"Tono!" the twins protested, "Not in our house!"

"I just don't get it…." Kyoya murmured to the surprise of the group. "How did Haruhi, a commoner of all people, end up with such curious powers and strength?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya seemed to ponder for a moment, before pulling a book apparently out of thin air. The world may never know…..

"This, this might have the answers," he told the group.

"Hey, isn't that the book Neko-chan gave Kyo-chan?" Honey asked as they relocated to a round table in one of the corners.

"Yes, Honey-senpai, it is." Kyoya nodded while opening the book to a random page.

"That looks familiar," the twins exclaimed.

"It should, this is the book on our beginnings," Tamaki informed them after glancing at the book. "But Kyoya, we all practically know the story by heart. How will this help us?".

"A little birdie I know happened to mention that there is an older version of the book that was never edited."

"Edited?" Haruhi repeated. Kyoya merely shrugged, not about to give up more information.

"Here, listen," Kyoya told them, before he started reading. "Before the beginning of the war, there were hundreds of kingdoms spread over seven nations. At the head of each nation was a line of mages who kept the peace. Each had their own element. The seven elements were fire; the Hitachiin family, electricity; the Haren family, light; the Suoh family, dark; the Ootori family, air; the Hanizuko family, earth; the Morinozuka family," the hosts nodded in turn with each name listed, knowing the story, but it was what Kyoya said next that surprised them all, "and water; the Fujioka family. The Fujioka family was head of the seven nations."

"What!?" Haruhi shouted, standing up and shoving her chair backward. "No! That's impossible." She sat down in shock. "But I-I'm normal."

"Apparently more than you think," Kyoya agreed, "as it would be anything but normal for a commoner to have powers. It only makes sense that you are of noble blood."

"Wait!" the twins exclaimed. "There's more!

"After many generations of peace, several rebels sprouted across the nations. With time, they grew more powerful, eventually powerful enough to challenge the seven head families. All but the Fujioka's went into hiding, never to be heard from again. The Fujioka's, however, fought the rebels alone. The battle was close and well fought but in the end, the Fujioka's were outnumbered ten to one. They were defeated and presumably, killed. But as the last Fujioka died, he took out the few remaining rebels. With the rebels gone, peace returned, but the Fujioka line was discontinued. The water element has been weakened ever since."

"Woah….. Did you hear that Haru-chan?" Honey turned to her. "You're a hero."

"No way," Haruhi denied in exasperation. "Give me that!" She took the book, as gently as she could, away from the twins. It looked every part the ancient book it was, with thick binding in burgundy leather, covered in dust and fingerprints where people had recently touched it. Haruhi coughed and wiped the dust off, before opening the book back up.

The pages seemed to fall back into place, and Haruhi was quick to read over the dark script. The words matched, but what surprised her most was the new paragraph that looked like they swam to the surface of the yellowed pages. Haruhi's throat clenched, her skin paling, but she read anyways. "There was a family of prophets called the Nekozawa's. One of these prophets saw a brighter future for the water element, and a prophecy was born:

"'In the distant future the elements will be in great peril, but do not be dismayed. A girl will be born of the name Fujioka, with the element of water. She will be the greatest mage known to man and mage alike. She will be friend to all elements, and will be able to control the elements to some extent. She will be the one to unite the seven nations once again, and restore peace to all.'"

Her hands shook, and the hosts looked at her in shock. A small bead of sweat formed at her brow, and she shook as she spoke, "I can't do this. Not now." She stood quickly, pushing in her chair and pushing the book towards Kyoya.

Said man grabbed it and tucked it away back wherever he got it from, and told the hosts with glaring glasses, "I suggest we all go home and sleep on this. Enough has happened for one day."

The group nodded, and Honey ran up to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, you ride with us again, ok?" Haruhi gave a barely conscious nod, and Honey jumped in glee. "Yay! Hey, Haru-chan, hold Usa-chan for me!" he said, handing her the stuffed rabbit and jumping on the Back of Mori, who gave her a sympathetic turn of the lips and pat on the head.

…

The ride was bearable: silent but for Honey's babbling that thankfully needed no reply. Haruhi spaced out, lost in thought. In fact, it was not until Mori gave her shoulder a pat that she realised that they had dropped Honey off.

"Mori-senpai…" Haruhi drifted off when he pulled her out of her thoughts. He had turned away so that he could stare out the window next to him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Haruhi was shocked. "What? Why?"

"I hurt you. I didn't trust you."

"Why would you be sorry for that?" Silence met her question. "You only hurt me when you thought you had to protect someone-or we were sparring-and I wouldn't have trusted me either."

"I should have."

"No." Haruhi placed an assuring arm on his shoulder, but when he looked at her she pulled away apologetically as though she had not realised her own actions. She sighed, staring into his dark eyes. "If anything, I should be the one apologising for keeping secrets for so long. I gave you no reason to trust me."

Mori just gave a small smile, and patted her head in understanding.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Haruhi stood outside the club and took a deep breath. The day had been a pretty long one, the type that drag on and on. The teachers' voices had droned together and her notes were anything but organized. Now she had to deal with the mess of her elemental group.

Finally gathering the will, she pushed open the doors and was surprised to see her club members joined with countless girls. The girls seemed to be crowded around them. Mori and Honey were on a pair of couches with several girls that Haruhi recognized and some she didn't. The twins were together as well, Kaoru dangerously close to sitting on Hikaru and girls looking as if they were about to swoon. Haruhi just looked away quickly.

Tamaki was back in the corner of the club, with five couches filled with girls. Tamaki procured a rose from nowhere and knelt before a girl, offering it to her. Haruhi rolled her eyes and found Kyoya sitting alone on a couch beside her, typing away on his laptop.

"Kyoya-senpai? What's going on?" she asked him, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"This is the host club," Kyoya answered without even glancing up or slowing his typing.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "Like a _host _club?"

Kyoya stopped typing and sighed, "Yes, Haruhi. That is what I just said, is it not?"

"Yes," Haruhi said, still shocked, "but why?"

Kyoya looked up at her. "I thought it would be obvious. It is our cover, our club name. We must keep up pretenses." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and turned back around. "Besides, the others seem to enjoy it. Well, maybe not Mori-senpai, but he'll do it for Honey-senpai."

Haruhi looked back around at her friends and found that they did look like they were having fun. "But I…" She was reluctant to continue the sentence. "I don't have to do that, right?"

"Nonsense, of course you must. You _are _part of this club," Kyoya answered simply. "Tamaki will be thrilled."

"But you aren't!" Haruhi argued.

Kyoya made an action similar to rolling his eyes. "Of course, _I'm _not. I have something to do. I'm making contacts with important people and maintaining our finances."

"But-"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya called. "Haruhi wants to host with you!"

In a moment, Tamaki was at her side. "Our newest member wants to host with me?" he asked dramatically. He wrapped in her in a tight hug. "Well of course I shall help you! I'll teach you all my ways and make you a great host! Not as great as me, perhaps, but don't let that get you down. None are better than me-"

Haruhi pushed Tamaki off her and said, "No. I don't want your help. All you do is entertain girls right?"

Tamaki merely laughed and tousled her hair. "Oh you poor thing. I will help you."

Before Haruhi knew it, she was sat down at Tamaki's station with the girls. "My lovely princesses," he started. "This is Fujioka Haruhi, the scholarship student in class 1-A that I'm sure you've all heard about."

One of the girls giggled. "He's so much handsomer than I'd heard!"

"Totally!"

Haruhi felt a blush heat her cheeks. "No, really-"

"What's it like being a scholarship student?"

"Is it hard fitting in?"

"How did you come to be in the host club?"

"Do you have any sisters?"

"Brothers?"

"Girlfriends?"

…

When 6 o'clock finally rolled around and the girls were escorted out, Haruhi collapsed on the couch. "That….was awful."

"You don't like the girls, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, jumping on the couch next to Haruhi.

"No, I do. It's just that they're so…."

"Exhausting?" Mori supplied.

Haruhi nodded. "Exactly."

"Those princesses are the most amazing women in this fine land!" Tamaki sang as he came to stand in front of Haruhi. "Although not as good as my lovely daughter!"

"No, Senpai," Haruhi stated. "I don't want to deal with you and your crap right now."

Tamaki wilted and retreated to his corner.

"We need to talk," Kyoya said.

"The prophecy?" the twins said together, sitting on the other side of Haruhi.

Kyoya nodded and sat on a couch across from the four hosts. "Tamaki! Stop your pouting and get over here!"

Tamaki slinked from his corner to beside Kyoya, a dark cloud following him.

Kyoya merely adjusted his glasses and continued, "I think it's rather obvious that Haruhi is the person mentioned in the prophecy and I feel as though we should do something about it."

"Well wait," Haruhi interrupted. "I was thinking about this last night. What if the book is lying? What if the book is a fake, a joke?"

"I highly doubt that. It has been authenticated by the Nekozawa family."

Haruhi paused for a moment, looking at the members of the club in turn. "Is that a big deal?"

"You cannot get much past a family of prophets."

"Oh."

Honey took Haruhi's hand and asked, "What does this mean for Haru-chan?"

"It's all up to her, I suppose," Kyoya answered.

All eyes turned to Haruhi. She shied away and said, "I don't want this. I don't know what to do and I'm...I'm kinda lost at what to do now."

"I suggest we try to help her," Mori said. The club was taken back at his input, very rare in their meetings.

"How?"

"Her fighting."

The twins snorted. "It's pretty clear that she's a good fighter. She took us all out. _Twice_."

"Not in hand-to-hand combat. That needs work," Mori argued.

Haruhi nodded. "I will admit I haven't had much work there."

Tamaki perked up, seeing an opportunity for time with his daughter. He was cut off by Honey.

"I think Takashi should teach Haru-chan!" Honey called out, suddenly excited. "He's the best of all of us, except me. But I'm too busy at home and the dojo, and Takashi's the best teacher ever! He'd get Haru-chan in fighting condition in no time!"

"I see no reason to object," Kyoya said, looking at the club.

Tamaki was frozen in place. "But…"

"Great!" Honey cheered, bouncing off the couch and to Mori. "Now Takashi and Haru-chan will work together!"

"But…" Tamaki repeated.

Honey tugged on Mori's hand and led him over to the couch. There he grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her up. "Let's get started now!"

Haruhi looked to Kyoya. "Weren't we-"

"I have nothing more to say," Kyoya interrupted. "Did anyone else?"

"But-"

"Looks like we're done for the day. You three are welcome to leave."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, still holding the two mages' hands. "Let's go to Takashi's house!"

Honey led the two out the room and out to their limo. Just when he shoved them (well, he pushed and they complied) into the limo, he gasped and said, "Oh! I need to meet with my dad! I forgot, we have a meeting today about our newest business deal!"

"Oh," Haruhi said awkwardly. "If we have to do this some other time, it's alright. I can-"

"No, no! Haru-chan, you should go with Takashi to his house. I'll call another limo and go back to my house."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience-" Haruhi started to get out of the limo.

Honey shook his head and blocked Haruhi's exit. "It's fine, isn't it Takashi?"

Haruhi turned back around and saw Mori nod. "Well, then-"

"Great! I'll see you two tomorrow! Have fun!" Honey shut the door and after a moment, the limo took off.

…..

"Wow," Haruhi gawked. "Your house is big."

Mori nodded and opened the door for Haruhi. The ride over had been silent but not necessarily awkward. It was a relatively quick drive and the driver had played music. Haruhi wasn't sure what she expected for Mori's house but was still surprised to find a very large estate. It was simpler than the twins' but still spectacular.

Mori led Haruhi to the living room and motioned for her to take a seat. Haruhi sat in an oversized chair awkwardly. "So, uh, how do we go about this?"

"Well, that depends," Mori answered taking the seat across from her. "Do you want to spar tonight, or let me lead you around and introduce you to it."

"Would you mind just introducing me to it, and then we'll see?" Haruhi asked.

Mori nodded and stood. "Let's get going then."

Mori led Haruhi down a hallway that attached to the living room. "We actually have two main areas for training," Mori said after a moment. He stopped at a door. "This is the indoor one."

Haruhi entered the room and immediately wondered how such a large room was possible to maintain indoors. The room was easily as large as a football field and filled with various equipment, whether it be workout equipment, protective equipment, or weapons. "Whoa. You guys really are into this whole martial arts thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah, national champions and all…"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Mori nodded. "Morinozukas and Haninozukas both."

"Interesting."

Mori and Haruhi stood for a moment before Mori said, "Do you want to see the outside sparring area?"

Haruhi nodded. "I doubt it could be better than this one."

"You'd be surprised," Mori said quietly as he led the way out of the room. He took Haruhi through the hallway and left out the door, on the back lawn. "This way," he said, heading towards a forest of trees.

"In the woods?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. There's a trail."

"Oh."

Mori and Haruhi walked on the trail in silence for five minutes before Mori stopped. "We're here."

Haruhi looked around and saw nothing but trees. "We are?"

Mori looked back at her and the corners of his mouth lifted. "Just ahead." He stepped to the side of the narrow trail and let her pass. "Go on."

Haruhi unsurely headed towards the clearing, the trees thick. Very quickly, Haruhi found herself standing on the edge of a clearing with shortly cut grass. "Oh man…"

The clearing was easily as big as the room inside the house. On the far side was a large shed where she assumed all the equipment was kept. Above the clearing was a blue sky with white puffy clouds and a white sun. Around her, birds chirped and other various animals scurried about. As she listened to a songbird, she smiled. "I like this one."

Mori smiled back. "I do too."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Moshi, moshi? Amakusa Benio here, leader of the Zuka Club, how may I be of service?"

"It's Tamaki," a strangled voice replied.

"Oh. Suoh. What do you want?" Benio growled, stressing the 'you' and spitting out 'Suoh' with disgust.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Hmm? And why should I have anything to do with you and your….. favors?"

"I need you to protect a girl."

Benio perked up at that. _A… girl?_ "I'm listening." _I pray she's not another victim of your despicable club or womanizing._ "Who is this girl, exactly?"  
>"The key to our future." Tamaki seemed to drift off at that moment, murmuring strange things to no one in particular. "Oh, my daughter. Such a special little girl of mine. And she's such a great host."<p>

_She's…. a host?!_ Benio shot up in her seat in her club room. "Say no more, Suoh. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Great, wonderful, fantast-" Benio cut off the line and Tamaki's exuberant ramblings.

"Zuka club, unite! We have much to discuss!" Benio called out to her right hand women, Maihara Chizuru and Tsuwabuki Hinako.

….

It was quite the sight, Houshakuji Renge thought, to see the next day after school. After all, how often did you see the overzealous students of Lobelia, a private academy for girls, prancing down the walkways of Ouran Academy? Not to mention the fact that they were murmuring, quite loudly as a matter of fact, about the host club. Sure Renge wasn't from the area, but she wasn't stupid. No, Renge had done her research, and the Zuka club-she recognised their faces-did not like the hosts. So what were they doing there?

"Excuse me?" Renge called, laughter in her golden eyes. She flipped her brown locks over her hair, and approached the leader of the group. The two girls with her-apparently Chizuru and Hinako-stepped in front of Benio as if a shield. Benio placed a hand on their shoulders, and pushed through.

"Fair maiden," she whispered, stooping down on one knee and kissing the back of Renge's right hand. If Renge noticed, she did not let on. "How can we help you?"

"I heard you talking about the host club, and I was wondering if you could show me the way?" Renge asked.

Benio and the girls gasped, stepping away and looking at Renge with hurt eyes-as though Renge had betrayed them in some way. "Are you a fan of theirs, young maiden?" Benio asked.

Renge shrugged. "Not exactly. But I guess one of my old acquaintances is a host there, now." Renge looked away and muttered to herself, "no idea how that happened." She looked back at them. "So I'm here to pick her up. The problem is, I don't know where I'm going."

"Oh? Then I suppose we could take you with us. We ourselves are coming to rescue a female host from their clutches."

Renge raised an eyebrow. "We better hurry, then."

"Of course. Right this way." Benio took Renge's arm and laced it through hers, marching forwards towards the building.

….

"Why did you call us here, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked the blond as they were ushered into the awaiting seats in the club room.

"Patience, Kyoya. You will find out soon enough."

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" the twins called, dancing around their classmate. "Sit by us!" They started to pull her over to their couch.

"Wait.. Guys!" Haruhi protested.

"Leave my dear daughter alone, you hooligans!" Tamaki shouted at the twins, leaving Kyoya, but Honey got there first.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" He leapt at her side. "How did your training go with Takashi?"

Haruhi's head spun as her attention was pulled every which way.

"We're here to save the fair maiden!" a new voice called.

"ENOUGH!" Haruhi shouted, effectively quieting the mass of people. Haruhi sighed. _Great, just great._ She plopped down in the seat she deemed safest, the one next to Mori. "She took a deep breath, and looked at the four new faces. "Now, who are you, and what do you want?"

"Ah, hu," Benio stumbled over her words, surprised at the strength this damsel in distress carried in her words. "My dear lady, we've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me from what, exactly?" Haruhi asked.

"From these womanizing fiends!" Benio shouted.

"Womanizing…" Haruhi muttered, shaking her head. "And what if I don't want to be….. rescued?"

"That's right!" the twins second. "She doesn't need to be rescued."

"And we're not womanizing fiends!" Tamaki shouted.

Honey looked at Mori and asked, "What are 'Womanizing fiends'?" Mori put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Benio and the others ignored them. "What do you mean, 'don't want to be rescued'?"

"Don't you see? These men play on the feelings of poor women like you!" Hinako shouted.

"Men are the inferior sex. They don't deserve to have you in their presence!" argued Chizuru.

Benio approached the stunned Haruhi. She started to plead, "Please, come with us. Be a part of Lobelia Academy, of the Zuka club. Save yourself."

"I think you better leave," the twins said, ready to drag her off.

"We refuse to leave until we hear from the young maiden," Hinako stated.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, but Haruhi beat him to the punch. "I think I'm fine where I am, thanks. but it seems you're making my friends uncomfortable, so I'd appreciate it if you'd please leave."

Benio opened her mouth to speak. "Ah," Kyoya stopped her. "I believe you heard what you needed to. Please leave now." Benio's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she 'hmphed' and turned to leave.

"Come on," she called to the others and left.

Renge, who had stood forgotten to the side of the door, gave a small chuckle. "Well, you showed them, didn't you?" She stuck her tongue out at Haruhi. "You ready to go, Haruhi?"

"Ah, hai. Just let me grab my bag." Haruhi stood, to the club's dismay, and grabbed her discarded bag that sat at the end of the couch.

"Haruhi! My precious daughter! Where are you going? Do you know this girl?" Tamaki questioned her.

"Did he just call you his daughter?" Renge asked Haruhi.

"Don't ask. Just…. don't ask." Haruhi sighed and walked towards Renge.

"So, should we go spar for old time's sake?" Renge asked her as she opened the door.

"Sure, Renge. But where?" Haruhi asked her, walking into the hallway.

"Hmmm… I have a place or two in mind. I suppose the 'womanizing fiends' might want to join in." Renge looked over her shoulder at the stunned hosts, and stuck her tongue out.

"Probably. Let's just go, Renge. I'm tired."

"Of course, Haru-chan!" Renge agreed in a cutesy voice.

"W-"

"Wait for us!" the twins yelled with Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed. _I'll never get a break, will I…._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Where are we going, Renge-chan?" Honey looked up at the new girl.

Renge smiled at the third year and said, "This cool place I found when I first got here."

Haruhi bumped Renge's arm. "And where is this?"

"Just down the road," Renge answered. "Not much farther."

"My daughter!" Tamaki said, planting himself in front of Haruhi. "How do you know you can trust this girl?"

"She's my friend, Senpai," Haruhi answered as she pushed past him.

The rest of the club trailed behind the two girls as they talked animatedly. Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "Do you know this Renge?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "No. Though I do have sources searching."

"Guys! It's right up here," Renge called back to the boys.

Haruhi and Renge paused at the entrance. "Isn't this…." she started. She turned to Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded. "This is where you were attacked."

"You were attacked?" Renge asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. But I was fine. A prophet was able to tell the club and they came and backed me up."

"Since when do you know a prophet?" Renge raised an eyebrow.

"We ran into each other at school, plus Kyoya-senpai knows his family," Haruhi shrugged.

Renge rolled her eyes goodnaturedly at Haruhi's blase attitude. "Well," she said. "Are we going to spar?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, let's see if you've improved at all."

Renge grinned. "I've picked up a couple tricks."

"What do we do, Haru-chan?" Honey asked as he skipped up to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and said, "You guys can stand at the side and be onlookers."

"Mmkay!" Honey skipped back over to Mori and sat on an old spring rider. The club joined the two and Honey said, "I'll call out to begin, kay? Renge-chan, what's your element?"

Renge and Haruhi nodded and got into fighting stances across from each other. Renge replied, "I'm a plant mage."

Taken by surprise for a second, Honey quickly recovered and smiled. "I've never met a plant mage or seen one fight."

"Today's your lucky day," Renge answered without taking her eyes off of Haruhi.

Honey nodded. "I guess it is. Plant vs Water, your fight starts….now!"

Renge made her move immediately, drawing the grass up from the ground to wrap around Haruhi's feet. Haruhi moved quickly and dried the grass, killing it. She looked up at Renge and grinned. "New trick?"

"Told you," Renge replied as she dodged Haruhi's water stream. "I've learned a couple tricks."

Renge reached her hand out to some overgrown weeds near the edge of the yard. They grew dramatically and stepped out of the ground. Four charged Haruhi and she covered two with water and froze them and dried the other two out. Haruhi, going on the offensive, sent three streams of water to Renge.

Renge gracefully dodged the water by doing a frontflip. Haruhi raised her eyebrow and created an orb of water. She froze it and sent it chasing after Renge, following her as she dodged it over and over again. Haruhi created two more and sent them as well. Renge was now completely focused on avoiding the spheres and Haruhi was focused on keeping the spheres supplied with enough energy.

Renge danced over to a concrete wall that blocked off the edge of the park. There, she baited one of the ice spheres into crashing and shattering against the wall. One down. She ran back to the weeds and animated one and instructed it to destroy one of the ice balls. It did and the broken ice cut right through it as it shattered. Two down.

Now Haruhi concentrated more on the last sphere. Renge couldn't get away from it to form another plant and it wouldn't let her get close to anything in the park for it to smash on. Finally, Renge exhaustedly let the ball get in front of her, in a place she couldn't defend. Left with no other options or the ball would smash into her, she raised her arms and the grass between her and the ball grew rapidly and wove together. The ice sphere came to a stop against the grass wall. The grass molded around the ball and became tighter and tighter until the ball shattered.

Renge looked up at Haruhi, panting. Haruhi smiled back at her, barely out of breath. "You've gotten better," she complimented.

"So have you!" Renge said incredulously.

Haruhi walked forward and held out her hand. "Leave it at that?"

Renge looked at Haruhi's hand and then her face. She chuckled but took Haruhi's hand. "I think it's pretty obvious who won."

Haruhi laughed and Honey ran up to them. "Renge-chan! That was amazing! The plant element is so cool!"

Renge smiled. "Thank you! And what element are you?"

"Air!" he said cheerfully. "My cousin, Takashi, is earth!"

"Cool," Renge said looking up at the third year.

"Tama-chan is light, Kyo-chan is darkness, Hika-chan is fire, and Kao-chan is electricity!"

"Wow," Renge gasped, leaning down on her knees to see Honey better. "You guys have one of each!"

"Except for plant," Honey said, his voice suddenly sad.

Renge ruffled his hair. "Well, can I count?"

"Yes!" Honey said cheerfully, suddenly excited again.

"So how did you two meet?" Kyoya said, coming up to both girls.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her senior, thinking it was an odd question to ask. "We used to train together, a long time ago."

"It was so much fun!" Renge said. "I wish we could have trained together longer and kept in touch.."

"Same here," Haruhi answered.

Kyoya's glasses flashed as he opened his notebook. "I can't see your father taking you for training...he must have been different back then."

Haruhi looked down, downcast. "He didn't. My...my mom did."

Renge looked at her friend. "Haruhi-"

"It's fine. I'm just gonna get some air. Do you wanna come, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi answered quickly.

"Sure!" Honey led Haruhi outside the park already chattering away.

Tamaki waited until Honey and Haruhi to disappear from sight to ask, "Renge-san, what happened to Haruhi's mother?"

Renge sighed. "It's not my place to tell." She paused. "Let's just say it's not a pleasant memory for Haruhi."

…..

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," the twins said in unison as they stood at their car.

Haruhi waved. "See you tomorrow."

As the Hitachiin car drove off, Kyoya's car pulled up. "Renge-san," Kyoya said. "I'm already taking Tamaki home. Would you like a ride?"

Renge shrugged and turned to Haruhi. At Haruhi's nod, she said, "Sure, why not? I'm not really in the mood to walk anyway."

Renge climbed in the car after Kyoya. "Haruhi, you coming?" she asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "I wanna clean up the park a little bit from our fight."

Renge nodded. "Well be safe on the way home, okay?"

"I will."

As their car left, Haruhi headed back into the park with Honey and Mori. Honey said, "I need to leave too, Haru-chan! I need to work on some of the family work and I have a bunch of homework!"

Haruhi nodded. "It's fine. Go ahead." She picked up one of the dried plant monsters Renge created. "I can do this by myself."

"Okay," Honey answered.

Mori spoke up, "I can stay."

Haruhi turned to him. "It's not necessary. Really."

"No problem," Mori answered. He took the plant monster from her.

Haruhi looked between him and Honey and sighed. "Okay, I guess another pair of hands wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Honey said cheerfully. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" He skipped out of the park and the pair heard a car pull up, a door open and shut, and then the car leave.

Haruhi turned around and walked to the spot along the wall where her ice sphere had chipped at the wall. "Do you think you could repair the wall?" she asked Mori.

He nodded and raised a hand out. The broken parts of the wall floated back up to chipped area and reattached themselves.

"Thank you for staying and helping," Haruhi said.

"Ah."

Haruhi picked up another dried plant monster and handed it to Mori.

"Haruhi," he said.

Haruhi looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"What happened to your mother?"

Haruhi's eyes widened at the question. "She died," she answered quietly.

Mori placed a hand on Haruhi's head. Haruhi looked up at him and took a deep breath. She could feel that Mori was comforting her, in his own silent way. "I was young. We were attacked by some mages. They tried to get me but I ran when my mom told me too. I hid and watched as my mom died."

"I'm sorry." Mori's simple words weren't much, but Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. I don't like to talk about it much but it always seems to come up."

Mori shrugged and picked up the last plant monster. He walked out of the park with Haruhi. Haruhi spotted the dumpster across the street and started across with Mori following. She held the lid open as Mori dumped them inside.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai, for helping me clean up and for listening."

"Anytime."

Haruhi looked at the dimming sky. "I should get home. My dad will be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you there."

Haruhi looked up at the third year, prepared to say no. She saw his eyes and saw genuine concern. She smiled and said, "Sure."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hey, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi greeted as she entered the training field. It was the weekend, and Mori had invited her to train some more. She had a feeling Honey put him up to it, but she was grateful none-the-less for a chance to work on her hand-to-hand skills. Now they were in the dew covered grass of the Morinozuka outside training field.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as he bounced into her arms. "Usa-chan couldn't make it today, but he says 'hi'!"

"Oh?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Mori questioningly. Mori shrugged.

"Mitsukuni," Mori silently scolded his cousin. "Haruhi came to train."

Haruhi gave a soft smile and set Honey on the ground. "Well, I suppose we should start then."

Honey bounded off to the side to the field, and Haruhi turned to Mori.

"Do you remember your stance?" Mori asked.

Haruhi vaguely remembered going over the subject. _Legs apart, not too far, knees bent. Stand firm. _Haruhi angled herself, left foot forward, right foot back.. _Arms up, elbows bent and locked, not too close to your chest._ Haruhi raised her arms into position.

Mori walked up to her, taking one of her loosely made fists in his hand. "You'll break your thumb that way," he said, moving her thumb outside of her fist so that it was resting against her index finger on the outside. He tapped the outside of her left foot, signalling her to move her legs a titch closer.

"You want your weight spread, but balancing is harder your legs are too far apart. It's easier to fall over," Haruhi mumbled to herself, remembering what he taught her.

Mori nodded once her stance was corrected. "Good." He stepped back a good distance, and got into position. "Ready, start!"

Haruhi prefered to play defense, but Mori wasn't having that this time. They circled each other: his movements smooth and precise, her movements graceful and focused. That was the one thing that came naturally to her, the movement. But then, that was something she learned when it came to fighting with elemency. It was strange, she thought, how fluid the movement was. Almost like a dance.

They looked into each others' eyes, and in Mori's Haruhi saw what he wanted her to do. She had to take the lead.

Haruhi charged forwards, and as she grew closer she saw him swing an arm. She ducked and rolled out of the way. "Always be prepared," Mori told her. His foot found its way to her side mid-role. She jumped up, clutching a hand to her side, and they started the cycle again. This time Mori struck out, sending a fist her way, but she ducked and slid behind him. She aimed a kick for his side, but he turned and caught her foot.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called out in concern for his friend, causing Haruhi to turn her attention to him.

Mori twisted her ankle, flipping her over and onto the ground. "Stay focused," he instructed, a grip still on her ankle. She jerked her captured limb towards her, and put her other foot on his stomach and pushed him back. He stumbled, but regained composure as she jumped back to her feet. Mori struck out again, and Haruhi was surprised to see that this time it was charged by his elemency. She managed to block it with a shield of ice just in time. "Expect the unexpected." His free hand slipped around her shield and stuck her side. Haruhi collapsed.

…

"Haruhi!"

"I'm going to go get some ice, Takashi. Keep an eye on her."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Here, Takashi."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Haruhi…."

Voices floated around in her head as Haruhi slowly came to. One imparticular stood out as it kept apologising. Her eyelids peeled open, and she focused on Mori's stoic face. His eyes betrayed him, however, with the concern they carried. She felt a small weight on her chest and arms, and saw that Usa-chan had found his way tucked in her arms. She was laying on a small bed, like the ones you find in fancy infirmaries.

"Haruhi!" Mori gave a small shout when he realised she was awake.

"Mm, Mori-senpai," Haruhi groaned. She sat up slowly and clutched Usa-chan close. Mori, who had been standing fittingly next to the bed sat down on the edge and stared at her.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't!" she exclaimed. _What is he-_ "Senpai, it wasn't your fault that I collapsed. I was done in the minute I used my elemency instead of dodging. You can't hold yourself responsible for that."

"But- Wait! Your power was low still after training with Renge, wasn't it!?" Mori exclaimed in realisation. Haruhi gave a meek nod. "Haruhi, you could have hurt yourself. I could have hurt you! What were you thinking?"

"I didn't think it'd take that big of a toll on me! I'm sorry!" she defended herself and apologised. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt."

"Haru-chan!" Honey bounced in.

"Ah, Honey-senpai," Haruhi greeted.

"I'm glad you're ok, you gave Takashi and I quite the scare! Especially Takashi, you should have seen him."

"Oh." Haruhi looked back and forth between the two of them. "Sorry."

"It's ok, we're just glad that you're ok."

Haruhi swung her legs over the side of the bed, and handed Usa-chan back to Honey.

"Usa-chan made it just in time to see you after his bath."

"Oh? Thanks Usa-chan." Haruhi blushed, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was thanking a stuffed rabbit. _It seems only right after Honey-senpai was as nice as to loan him to me._

"Mitsukuni," Mori spoke.

"Haru-chan, why don't we take you home."

"Yeah, thanks." Haruhi forced a weak smile.

...

Haruhi wasn't surprised when it was a limo that drove her home, she supposed she had gotten used to it. Honey insisted that they accompany her-she was their guest, after all-and she ended up next to Mori and across from Honey. She wasn't sure how that happened, though she supposed the cousins weren't quite as inseparable as they first seemed.

She was thinking about that, and other things, as she nodded off. Mori didn't notice she was sleeping until he felt a soft thud on his arm, and saw her leaning on it. A soft smile escaped before he could hide it. He hoped Honey didn't see, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Haru-chan's kinda cute, isn't she?" Honey murmured. _He saw,_ Mori sighed.

"Mmm."

"I like her. She's nice. Like a sister."

"Mmm."

"Don't you agree?"

"Mitsukuni."

"We've arrived," a voice sounded overhead.

"Don't wake her up," Honey told his cousin when Mori turned to the slumbering girl.

"Alright."

Mori lifted Haruhi in his arms, carrying her out of the car and to her apartment.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked with a start, still quite out of it.

"Haruhi, do you have a key?" Mori asked her when the door was locked. She fumbled for a bit before a silver key surfaced in her hand and made its way to his. He wiggled with it for a bit until the door opened and he stepped inside. "Where's your room?" She pointed to a room, and he ducked through the doorway into it. A small futon sat in the middle of the floor. A small desk was in one corner, books sitting on it nice and tidy, and a small wardrobe was on the wall across from it. Mori laid her down gently, but her arms made their way around his torso, and she wasn't letting go.

"Haruhi," he whispered, surprised. She was asleep. "Haruhi," he said a little louder, a little more urgently. He was starting to get nervous. "Haruhi, you have to let go." No response.

"Takashi?" Honey called.

"In here!"

"I was starting to get worried, so I came to check on you," Honey told him as he entered the room. "This is her room?" he asked in surprise. Mori nodded. "Wow." He looked at Mori and his situation. 'What's going on?"

"She won't let go."

Honey gave a soft laugh and told him, "Why don't you just stay? I would hate to wake her up after what happened today. She must be exhausted."

"But-"

"No buts. It won't hurt anyone. Besides, look how cute she is when sleeping! I really don't want to wake her up. Imagine if I was in her place!" Mori gave an involuntary shiver. "No, let her sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can slip out while she's still sleeping."

Mori sighed and gave in. Tucking her in as best as he could, he climbed next to her on top of the covers. "Good night."

"Good night!"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Ranka slowly trudged his way up the stairs slowly, wishing silently he didn't always have the graveyard shift. Tiredly, he put his key into the lock of his apartment he shared with his daughter and unlocked the door. In one swift move, he opened the door, dropped his keys off in a tin, took off his shoes, and shut the door again. _Years of habit, _he thought amusedly.

He called, "Haruhi?"

When he heard no response, he figured she must be sleeping in. Usually by now, she was up and about, making breakfast or working on schoolwork. _Good for her_, he thought with a smile. _She deserves some rest. She's been pushing herself so hard lately. _

Although Ranka was happy Haruhi was resting, he was worried still. It was so out of character for her, he decided he'd check on her. Padding quietly down the hallway, he reached her room and turned the doorknob slowly. Making an extra effort to remain silent, he opened the door inch by inch until he had enough view of her bed to make out two lumps.

"Haruhi?!" he screeched.

Both people stirred and getting a better look, Ranka could see his daughter, his baby girl, sleeping on the chest of a man. The man opened his eyes and he recognized him to be Takashi Morinozuka, a third year in Haruhi's club, someone who Kyoya had informed him about.

"What are you going in bed with my baby girl?!" he yelled as he resisted to beat the young man.

Mori's eyes widened comically as he saw Haruhi's dad standing over them. He glanced down to see Haruhi stirring on his chest and his face reddened. "Sir, it's not like it looks-"

"Not like it looks?" Ranka screamed. "My daughter is sleeping in a bed with you!"

Haruhi looked up to her father and again, her eyes widened. "Dad-"

"You will pay, Morinozuka!" Ranka raised his arm and Mori slipped out of the bed, falling to the floor.

"Dad!" Haruhi gasped. "Stop it!"

"Morinozuka!" Ranka growled as Mori ran out of the room. He may have been a mage and a kendo champion, but still meeting an angry, protective father scared the bejesus out of him.

Haruhi grabbed her dad's arm. "Dad, wait!"

Ranka turned around to face his daughter and his anger dissipated. "What were you doing in bed with him?"

"Nothing Dad," Haruhi answered. "I mean. I think nothing…"

Ranka's eyes flashed with anger. "That boy…"

"Dad, he didn't do anything!"

"You were in bed together!"

Haruhi tugged at her shirt. "Fully clothed."

Ranka paused as that sunk in. "Oh."

"I think Mori-senpai brought me here after we trained. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the car...that's all I remember."

"He drugged you!"

Haruhi facepalmed. "Dad… Mori-senpai wouldn't do that."

Ranka shook his head. "How do you know that?"

"I know him," Haruhi answered. "And he wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that-" Ranka started.

Haruhi interrupted, "I do." She stood up out of the bed and smoothed her clothes. "I'm going to find him."

"But Haruhi-"

Haruhi turned around when she reached the door. "I'll be right back, Dad."

…..

As Haruhi ran down the street looking for Mori, she was secretly worried what had happened was exactly what her father thought. She didn't remember anything past passing out in the car and for all she knew…

After a while, she spotted Mori walking along the side of the road, she jogged over to him and slapped his arm. "What the hell?"

Mori looked down at her, his eyes asking what was wrong.

"Why were you in my bed?" Haruhi asked, trying to keep her voice quiet so no one would overhear their conversations. They walked a bit farther to an unpopulated area so they could talk without eavesdroppers.

Mori blinked and answered, "You refused to let go of me last night."

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Mitsukuni and I were taking you home, you fell asleep, so Mitsukuni suggested I carry you in. I did and when we got to your bed, you refused to let go of me."

Haruhi shook her head, her cheeks heating up.

"Mitsukuni suggested I just stay the night instead of waking you up."

Now, Haruhi could definitely tell her face was a bright red so she ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Senpai, for the trouble I caused you."

"It's nothing," Mori answered.

Haruhi stood awkwardly for a second before saying, "Do you suppose you could come back and tell my father that? I don't know how much he will accept but it's better than just running off."

Mori nodded. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Probably the best you could have done in that situation, but he might be calmer now," Haruhi answered, turning to head back to her place.

"Ah."

They walked silently for a moment when Mori pulled Haruhi to the side of a building, between large boxes. He pressed her against the wall as he leaned around the boxes looking behind them. Haruhi could feel "What are you doing?"

"There's someone following us," Mori answered as he looked back to Haruhi.

Haruhi felt her pulse quicken. "Who?"

"I don't know."

"Are they going to…" Haruhi trailed off. "Attack us, or just follow us?"

Mori didn't answer, which Haruhi took as he didn't know. "We've got to get moving." He took Haruhi's hand and pulled her out of the clove they had hidden in. "Come on."

"Mori-senpai-"

Mori looked back at her. "You can't fight yet, can you?" At Haruhi's hesitation, he added, "Be honest with me."

Haruhi shook her head. "Not that much anyway." Haruhi turned around and saw the man was catching up. "He's catching up."

Mori turned around and stopped. "Haruhi, you have to go."

"Well, then we need to run-"

"No go on your own."

Haruhi stopped. "What?"

Mori turned around and pulled his hand away from Haruhi's roughly. "Go."

"No," Haruhi said, glancing at the approaching man. "I'm not leaving you."

Mori turned back to her and Haruhi was surprised at the hardness in his eyes. "It's not like you'd be any help anyway."

Haruhi took a step back. "Mori-"

"Now I have to clean up your mess," Mori said. "You should get out of my way so I don't have to worry about you. You'll just be in my way."

Haruhi felt her eyes burning as she turned away from Mori and left him. A couple steps away she turned back, but Mori had already turned back around.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Haruhi fought back tears as she ran back towards her apartment. Thoughts race through her head at a thousand miles per hour. She felt lost, confused. She knew Mori and she had had hard feelings before, but- _No, I can't worry about that now. If I can't help Mori-senpai myself, I'll have to get someone who can._

"Haru-chan?" a confused voice called. Haruhi rubbed at her eyes. It was Honey. "Haru-chan," Honey spoke, his panic rising, "what's wrong?"

"It's Mori-senpai," she gasped out, bending over with hands on her knees and taking deep breathes.

"Haru-chan," Honey ran over to her side, "what happened?"

"We were sleeping, you know what happened. My dad, he, he walked in and saw us. Freaked out."

"Haru-chan," he urged her.

"Senpai, he, he ran. I tried to explain, but I didn't know. I chased after him."

"Haru-chan, breathe."

"He explained, but something was wrong. He pulled me aside, said someone was following us."

Honey stepped back. "You were attacked?"

"No, no. He, he said I couldn't help him, I would just be in the way. I, I was useless. He told me to run. I didn't know what to do-"

"Ok, we need to get you calmed down. Let's get you inside." He wrapped her arm over his shoulder and supported her as best as he could. It was then that she realised just how close they were to her apartment, they were practically on the front step of the apartment complex.

"Haruhi!?" Ranka shouted in surprise as the boy pulled her inside.

"Ryouji-san, I need to sit her down some where. Can you get a blanket?" Honey asked him.

"Of course. And call me Ranka." The older man ran off to grab the blanket while Honey put Haruhi on the sofa.

"Haru-chan? Haru-chan?" Her eyes shown with unshed tears as she looked at him. "Haru-chan, you know that he only said those things so that you would run to safety. He only said that to protect you. He didn't mean them."

"Ah, hai," Haruhi agreed, but her emotions were in turmoil.. _Do I? God, why do I care so much, anyways?_

"Takashi wouldn't hurt you if he thought he had a choice."

"Here," Ranka came back and wrapped a large blanket around his daughter.

"Dad…. Thanks." She snuggled closer.

"I'm going to call the others. I'm sure Takashi can defend himself, but I'm worried about you."

"Honey-senpai-"

"Besides, I'm sure they'll want to know how you are."

"Thanks."

"I'll go make tea!" Ranka exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to the small kitchenette.

….

One by one the hosts trickled in. Renge was the first to arrive. Sure she wasn't a host, but she insisted she would be there for her girlfriend, and if that meant helping Mori, she would. The twins and Tamaki were next, and Ranka already had Tamaki in a corner while the twins did their best to cheer Haruhi up. After he had made the calls, Honey had left to get some cake for everyone (especially Haruhi, and maybe she would share her strawberries with him). When Honey came back, Nekozawa was with him in hopes that he could help. Kyoya was the last to arrive; thankfully his curiosity overpowered his distaste for mornings.

Haruhi had pulled her legs in, curling up in her blanket and making herself as tiny as she could. Honey was sitting next to her, eating cake. Kyoya was next to him, concentrating. The rest of the group circled around the room, with Nekozowa in the center. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating. Both he and Kyoya required absolute silence.

They sat for what felt like hours, waiting, wondering, hoping. Kyoya resurfaced first, followed shortly after by Nekozawa. They looked at each other, the room deathly silent, and shook their heads.

…~with Mori~...

Mori groaned. His body was weak and his head was throbbing. He didn't know where he was, or what happened. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain on the back of his head as he stared after Haruhi, hoping she would forgive him. _I'm sorry._

As his eyes peeled open, he saw that he was in the dark confines of a cell-like room. There were no windows, just a single drop light in the middle of the room. It flickered a few times, giving an eerie feeling. The walls were cement, and restraining brackets hung from them. A chair sat in a corner. The air was damp.

Mori's arms were pulled taut, straight out. Shackles bounded his wrists and ankles, his legs pulled tight against the wall, feet not quite touching the floor. He felt a bead of sweat roll down one of his arms.

"Well well well. Look who's awake." A younger man walked into the room. Maybe he was in his early thirties. Old enough to have a kid, a wife. Why was he doing this? "And how are we feeling?" the man asked as though attempting to be civil. His blue-grey eyes twinkled and his short, brown hair swayed. Mori stayed silent. "Cat got your tongue? No matter."

Another man walked into the room, this one looked slightly older and more dangerous. "Gorou," he greeted.

"Sir."

The new man walked in front of him, tsking and cocking his head to the side. "Such a sad sight," He murmured. "A man, chained to a wall. His only hope that his sacrifice saved the life of a dear one." Mori struggled against his chains. His elemency wasn't working, so he knew the bonds must block the elements. The man grabbed his chin and forced it up so that Mori was looking down his nose into the man's eyes. "All for naught. The girl is here, we caught her."

"Never," Mori spat out, unwilling to believe.

"But it's true."

"No! Impossible!"

The man got angry and struck out, hitting him across the face. "Do not fight me!" He growled. "The girl is mine! Give up!" He growled and stormed out, followed closely by Gorou.

"Sir? Sir!" Gorou called to the elder man that marched down the hall.

"What!?" the man yelled as he turned around. "You listen here, Gorou. I need that man broken; I need his will shattered."

"Of course, Hayato-sama," the man nodded. "Don't worry, he'll believe. If not, he's only bait for the girl!" He gave a laugh that caught in his throat when he saw Hayato's reaction.

Hayato hissed, "Broken, Gorou. Broken."

Gorou only gave a sadistic smirk.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Honey led Haruhi to the couch and gently sat her down. "Are you better, Haru-chan?" he asked tenderly.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem," Honey said.

The rest of the club stood in the living room watching as Haruhi took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch. "How is she?" Hikaru asked Honey as he walked over to them.

"Better," Honey answered. "As much as can be expected."

"So Mori-senpai told her that stuff to get her to leave him?" Kaoru asked him.

Honey nodded. "I don't know any other reason. Takashi would never say that otherwise."

"So now what?" Tamaki said, turning to Kyoya.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I'd say we should attempt to locate Mori-senpai, but I don't know the best way to do so. Nekozawa-senpai?"

Nekozawa looked at the dark mage. "Yes?"

"Have you seen anything yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I'm trying but the visions are very elusive."

"Okay, well then we can-"

Kyoya was interrupted by an automated alert. Honey immediately perked up as a voice said, "Intruder alert."

"Someone's here," Honey said.

Tamaki glanced down at the third year. "Do you think it's him?"

Honey's eyes narrowed. "Probably."

"Let's go," Hikaru said.

…..

Haruhi jumped when the alert sounded. After the club had finished their little discussion, Honey headed over to her. "Haruhi, there's somebody on the grounds and we're going to go get him, okay?"

"I'm coming too." Haruhi stood up.

Honey grabbed her hand. "Are you sure, Haru-chan? You don't have any elemency right now and we don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get too close to him," Haruhi said. "I just don't want to sit inside and hide. Will you please just let me go outside?"

Honey looked up at Haruhi and sighed. "Fine, but I'm staying with you, okay?"

"Fine," Haruhi said.

Honey nodded to Kyoya and the club members. "Go."

The club and Renge filed out of the room with Haruhi, Honey, and Nekozawa following.

Once outside, Haruhi saw Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins surrounding one man. Within three hits, the man was on the ground. Kyoya and Tamaki each took an arm and dragged the man over to Haruhi and Honey.

"Is he conscious?" Honey asked Kyoya.

Kyoya shook his head. "No. He should probably wake up soon though."

"Take him inside then."

Haruhi sat down roughly on the steps.

"Haru-chan?"

Haruhi looked up at Honey. "Can I just have a minute?"

Honey nodded and the other club members headed into the house, Kyoya and Tamaki heading in last, dragging the man between them. As Haruhi watched the man disappear into the house, she saw something flutter to the ground from his chest. She watched but neither Tamaki nor Kyoya noticed.

She watched the door shut and sat a moment before reaching out to the paper. She unfolded it slowly, feeling guilty not to tell Kyoya or Tamaki. Once open, she read it carefully and felt a wave of shock roll over her.

_No, no, no, no, no. _She placed her hand over mouth. _Mori-senpai is being held because of me? I have to go then, _she thought. _I won't let him suffer because of me. If I have to go, then I will-_

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi jumped and whipped around to find Kaoru standing behind her. "Oh hi, Kaoru."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded and stood up, stuffing the note into her back pocket. "Yeah, everything's fine. What's up?"

"We're talking about why he would have come here now. We searched him and found nothing," Kaoru answered. "Honey-senpai asked me to come out to make sure you were okay."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm fine. I haven't even been out here for ten minutes."

"We just had someone break into here," Kaoru countered. "Honey-senpai doesn't want to take any chances with one person already captured."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said as she pushed past him and into the house.

…

Haruhi watched as the Tamaki and Kyoya headed up the stairs. It was now late into the night. _Probably past midnight_, Haruhi speculated. All of the members except for Renge, Honey, and her had gone to bed in an attempt to sleep. Renge was laying on the couch, struggling to stay awake, and Honey was standing by the doorway, yawning and holding Usa-chan.

"Honey-senpai," Haruhi said. "You should go to bed. Renge and I will stay awake and keep watch."

Honey yawned and shook his head. "I couldn't - _ahh _- let you guys stay up by yourselves."

"It's okay. We'll be fine, won't we Renge?" Haruhi said turning to Renge.

Renge nodded and rose into a sitting position. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Honey looked between the two girls and rubbed his eyes. "I think I will. Just a little nap. Besides, Usa-chan is tired…"

"Do you need help getting to your room?" Haruhi asked.

Honey shook his head and trudged towards his room. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night, Honey-senpai."

"Night, Haru-chan, Renge-chan."

Haruhi and Renge sat in silence for a while before Haruhi said, "Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Renge looked up at Haruhi as she stood up. "Cool, can you stop the kitchen and get me a drink?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

Haruhi left the room quickly and hoped to God that Renge wouldn't expect her drink too soon. She headed straight for the front door and silently opened it. She glanced back for a second before heading outside. Just before she shut it, she said quietly, "I'm sorry guys."

…..

Mori looked up as Hayato entered the room. Hayato immediately approached Mori and said, "How are you feeling?"

Mori looked Hayato in his eyes and said nothing.

Hayato grinned. "Silent, I see." Suddenly, Hayato punched Mori in the stomach. Mori grunted as the pain erupted in his stomach. He swung back on his chains since his feet barely touched for a second before Hayato gripped his sides, steadying him before he punched him again. This time it knocked the wind out of him and Mori gasped for air.

"Willing to talk now?" Hayato said.

Mori coughed and looked away. Hayato snarled, "You will break boy! Whether I have to beat you to the edge of death or kill the girl in front of you! You will surrender to me!"

Hayato repeatedly punched Mori in the face and his stomach until Mori was slouched limp in his chains. Hayato stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow. Hayato gripped Mori's face and lifted it up to face him. Through a swollen eye, Mori could see the pure rage and crazy overwhelm Hayato. "Well?" Hayato said. Mori panted and looked at Hayato. When he still said nothing, Hayato frowned. "Still you resist me?"

Hayato pushed Mori away, who grunted in pain. Hayato walked to the door and pulled something out. Mori watched in mute horror as Hayato turned around with a knife.

"Now the fun begins," Hayato said with an insane grin on his face.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Haruhi breathed in, doing her best to stay calm, or at least appear calm. They were taking her to Mori.

The long, musty corridor was too dark for her to make anything out-she figured she was too anxious to focus on anything anyways. The man that had met her and brought her here kept a firm grip on her arm as he pulled her to their destination. He looked like a businessman, she summarised, complete with a crisp suit and a calculating gaze. They paused as the man threw open a cement door, throwing her in.

She stumbled into the room, and looked up to see the shocked eyes of Mori. _He's here! He's, he's alive!_ Haruhi faltered with wide eyes before throwing herself at him.

"Mori!" He winced as she clung to him.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She was too busy inspecting him to answer. "My god, what did they do to you?" she asked as she took in his bloodied and bruised body. "Oh my god." She clamped a hand over her mouth and tried not to cry. "This is my fault. It's my fault. I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

"Egh." Hayato cleared his throat. "How sweet. It makes me sick." Haruhi barely glanced at him before turning back to Mori. "I suppose you want to heal him." She sent a look his way. "Well, go on then."

Haruhi didn't know what the man was playing at, but she jumped at the chance to relieve some of the pain she knew she was at fault for. She placed both hands on his cheeks, and closed her eyes.

"Haruhi, you don't have enough energy," he croaked.

"I have enough. I have to have enough. I won't let you suffer like this, not for my sake." The truth was, she found a new strength when looking at the broken man. A new determination. She had to heal him; she had to. She focused this new energy on him and his wounds. _So much pain…_ It had never occurred to her just how strong Mori was. _He would go through this for me?_ She moved around, seeing his pain, feeling his wounds. One of his ribs was fractured, another snapped. He barely escaped a punctured lung. His wrists were swollen, one of them broken. "I'm so sorry," she repeated as she pulled away after healing him as best as she could.

He could feel the difference when she was done. He felt much better. He didn't know where the elemency came from, but it worked. Still, Haruhi looked ready to collapsed. _Why does she strain herself?_ His pondering was cut short as Hayato jerked Haruhi back to the binding on the wall across from him. Haruhi gave a short cry, and Mori lurched forward as best as he could. Haruhi struggled against her bonds.

"Do I have your attention, Morinozuka?" Hayato asked. "I want you to see this." Gorou, who had been standing quietly in the corner up until then, forced Mori's line of vision onto her.

"Let him go! You, you said you'd let him go!" Haruhi cried.

"Did you really think we'd keep our word?" Hayato snarled, back handing her.

She glared at him, lip bleeding. "Bastard."

Hayato hit her again, and followed up by grasping her neck and cutting off her breathing. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

She didn't say anything, she couldn't. He continued to hit her and kick her. One well aimed kick landed on her abdomen, making her cry out. Finally he left, only to return with a knife. Haruhi shied away as he dragged it over her chest plate and around her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. "You like that?" Hayato whispered into her ear. He brought the blade lower and guided it over her stomach. "I know something you'll like even more." He played around with the blade for a while longer before setting it aside.

He walked back to her, lifting her face in her hand and laughing maliciously. A foreign elemency found its way into her veins. Haruhi tossed her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_There's a reason why only water and earth mages use their element from within the body."_

"_Water and Earth are healing elements. The others are fighting elements."_

"_It's the worst kind of pain you can experience: the feeling of a foreign fighting element inside of you."_

"_It's illegal now, no one's allowed to put someone through that kind of torture anymore."_

"HARUHI!" Mori yelled as he realised just what Hayato was doing. The chains that held him captive seemed to disintegrate as he charged forward, knocking Hayato out of the way and taking Haruhi into his arms as he broke her own chains. He spun and sent a blast at the two men before charging out of the room. Haruhi heaved in his arms. He ran down the hall to a door that lead outside. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, plains and forestry on either side of him. He turned and sent a wave of earth done the hall, hopefully trapping Hayato and Gorou-and any other men-for a bit and buying them some time.

He looked up at the sky before turning and charging north. It led them through an alcove of trees before opening up into open field. Mori slowed, breathing in the fresh air and turning to the fragile girl in his arms. His concern only grew when he saw that she was unconscious. He held her closer, shielding her from the onslaught of the cold night air.

They went on for what seemed to be a few more miles. Mori had yet to see any civilization. Haruhi began to stir in his arms. "Mori-senpai?" she whispered.

"Haruhi!" he set her down on the ground, giving her another look over.

"Oh god." Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair, over her pounding head. "I'm so sorry, Senpai. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

"Huh?"

"If I had gone for help sooner, no. If I had turned you down for training, I never would have drained myself. You wouldn't have stayed the night, and we would have never been on that street to be followed."

"It's not your fault."

"No, you were right. I was weak, and useless. I've only been in the way."

"No!" For the first time since she'd regained consciousness, she noticed, she looked him in the eyes. "I didn't-" He faltered. "I only said those things so that you'd leave and be safe."

Haruhi gave a weak smile. "Honey-senpai said as much."

"He would." Mori move his hand so that it was on top of her forehead.

"No, don't!" Haruhi protested as she automatically grabbed his wrist to stop him. "We don't need to both be drained."

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "You look like hell."

"I could say the same for you. So please, don't waste your energy." Mori was reluctant, but he didn't want to fight. He sighed, and picked her up. She didn't argue for the same reason he didn't push.

They pushed onwards for a while, before they saw the surprising faces of their friends. Everyone seemed to stare dazedly before time caught up with them. Honey burst forward first, laughing in relief, "Haru-chan, Takashi! Neko-chan had a vision and saw that you would be here. We came as fast as we could."

Nekozawa came forwards and took Haruhi in his arms before the twins and Tamaki could get there and cause more damage. Haruhi had passed out again soon after they continued walking. "I'll take her to one of the cars. Everyone was so worried." He ran off before he could say more. The twins, Tamaki, and Honey bounded after him, fussing over Haruhi.

Kyoya and Renge stayed by Mori, ready to support him if need be. Mori stumbled to Honey's limo in a daze. The world spun around him in a blur of lights and faces. He had just made it to the vehicle when he collapsed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Father, you called?" a voice called from outside the wooden door of an office.

An elder man spun around in his swivel chair and called out, "Ah, yes, Daichi. Come on in, my boy. Take a seat." The boy pulled out another chair from the table and sat down quickly. "I'm making plans and thought you should know, after all, you'll be taking over someday if this draws out long enough, or you should know how your father stopped that Fujioka brat!"

"Of course, Father."'

"So, we start here," the man started, pointing to some papers scattered on the table.

The boy dazed off as his father ranted on, staring out one of the large glass windows. A soft breeze could be detected by watched the foliage outside sway. _I miss you mom. I wish you were here._

His father droned on and on, his tirade falling unheard by the ears they were directed at. Daichi turned to a flickering monitor on the wall across from him. A group of kids sat around a room, talking animatedly with a crop of girls in yellow bell dresses. A single face caught his attention, though. Warm hazel eyes peered out under a crop of straight, brown hair. Despite the male uniform, the kid looked strikingly female. They were talking about something exciting, he assumed, based on the hand gestures involved. The girls around him were smiling softly and talking back. They looked…. happy.

"They're evil, I tell you," Daichi's father said when he realised where his son's gaze was directed.

"They look like teenagers to me." Daichi turned to his father expectantly, but he only scowled.

"Evil."


End file.
